A Nobody's Somebody
by Krysten Malfoy
Summary: A new Nobody has arrived in Castle Oblivion, and she was an old friend of Axel's, before he became a Nobody. Works with the whole 'Reno Axel' theory
1. A Nobody

**Okay so I just came up with this story while working on a cosplay costume for a friend. This fic kinda circles around the whole 'Reno is Axel's Somebody' theory. Sadly another story I am in *sigh* oh and sorry to any AkuRoku fans or Zemyx fans, I lurve those pairings too but they just wouldn't work for this story. There might be some Larxene/Oc though. I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy.**

_**Kristi's POV**_

I came to myself. _Where am I?_ I looked up and saw that I was standing in front of a large, white castle. I knew I was there and I was almsot sure I was alive, but the weird thing was, I didn't feel anything. I didn't feel human. I glanced blankly at my surroundings. Trees and a sunset. Then, someone behind me cleared their throat. I turned and was standing face to face with a tall boy, about my age, 18, in a long black coat with bright red hair which was spiked out in all directions. When he spook, I faintly recognized his voice,

"Hey Kristi, bet you don't remember me huh? Well, you will soon I bet. Anyways, don't tell Xemnas I called you Kristi, okay? He's gonna give you a new name and some new threads, and if he finds out I told you your old name, he'll be pissed.," he grinned at me and held out his hand, "Come on, I'm gonna take you somewhere safe, where we Nobodies work together to get our hearts back." I frowned, _We don't have hearts?_ I took his hand and we walked into the large white castle which I would soon find out was Castle Oblivion.

I followed the boy down a corridor and we stopped in front of a large door, which was white, to match everything else in the castle. We stepped toward the door but the boy stopped me,

"Hey, don't talk unless you're spoken to, some of these guys are pretty rough, but soon you'll be a pretty good fighter, and then you can back talk them all you want." I think I would have laughed, if I had a heart...I guess. The boy opened the door and I followed him into a room full of thrones, guess what color they were. Yeah you guessed it, eyes were immediately drawn to a man sitting in the tallest chair. He was obviously the leader,

"Thank you Axel, for fetching the girl. Please take your seat." Axel rested his hand on my shoulder, and whispered in my ear,

"Don't let 'em hastle you babe, I'll be here the whole time." I glanced at him, _How did this guy know me?_ I watched as he walked to an empty throne and then turned my attention back to the authority figure. He grinned,

"Welcome, young one. My name is Xemnas. I'm assuming you wish to know why you are here. Your heart has been taken by a Heartless. But, you had a strong heart, and you were able to return as a Nobody. Here are your new clothes," a set of robes appeared on the floor next to me, "And also, your old name is not suitable for a person of your moral stature, being a Nobody, so I have configured a new name for you, Kixstri." I heard muffled laughter coming from my right. I ignored it, _Kixstri. Kixstri. I guess it's cool._ Xemnas cleared his throat and I looked at him,

"You will be boarding with Larxene a-" a girl sitting a few chairs to his left stood up,

"What?! I don't want to share a room with the noob!!" Xemnas interrupted her rant,

"Calm down Larxene, it's only temporary until we make some room in Demyx's room. Now as I was saying. Kixstri, you will be staying with Larxene for about a week. Your weapons are waiting for you on your bunk. You will begin strength training with Zexion in an hour. Please change into your coat and Axel will show you the way to the gym." Axel stood up and walked to the door followed by Larxene. I nodded at Xemnas and followed them out the door. I could vaguely hear snippets of a conversation between Axel and Larxene, "just talk to her. Make her remember who I am. Or just help her remember her old life, and I should come up eventually." "If she didn't remember you without help, that probably means you weren't that important to her, so lay off!" Axel stopped walking and glared at her, "I was important, don't you ever say she didn't care about me! You know just as well as I do that she was searching for me since the day I was brought here." Then, they continued walking. I follwed them until they stopped in front of a door that had Larxene's name on it. All three of us waked in and Axel sat on a bed in the corner that had two long swords on it. My eyes lit up. I ran forward and Axel must have thought I was going to hug him or something, because he spread out his arms and caught me before I could pick up the beautifully engraved katanas. He pulled me down into his lap and snuggled his painfully spikey hair into the top of my head. I shifted uncomfortably,

"Um, Axel? What are you doing?" He froze,

"Oh crap I'm sorry." He slid out from under me and ran out the door. I looked at Larxene,

"That was weird."

"You're telling me," she rolled her eyes and dropped down onto her bed, "Go ahead and borrow some of my under clothes. You should have seen Zexion's face at my first training session when he told me to take off my coat and all I had under it was some skimpy lingerie." I nodded and grabbed some...leather, pants out of a drawer and a grey t-shirt and changed into those, and then pulled on the long black coat and zipped it up. Then, I picked up my new katanas and sliced through the air a couple times. Just before I laid them back down on the bed, they disappeared. I jumped away from my bed and fell down,

"What was that?!" Larxene laughed and Axel came back into the room. He rolled his eyes and helped me off of the floor,

"Our weapons do that, when we are done with them, they disappear, and when we need them again we summon them. I don't really get it either but that's how it works. Come on, you need to get going." I nodded and followed Axel out the door.

**Okay that was pretty good...I think.**


	2. Her Somebody

**Yay!! Next chapter.**

_**Kixstri's POV**_

I followed Axel down the long hallway and we stopped in front of another large, white door. Axel nodded and I pulled it open. Just before I walked in, He grabbed my arm,

"I have something to do, I'll be back soon though." I nodded and closed the door behind me. I walked out into the center of this room which was filled with weights and tumbling mats and raised bars, probably for pull ups. A guy who looked a bit younger than me with "emo-kid" hair was sitting on a bench with a large tome. I cleared my throat,

"Um, are you Zexion?" He smirked, closed the book, and stood up,

"Yes. So you must be Kixstri. The new one." I shrugged,

"I guess I am." He grinned and gestured for me to come forward,

"Good, you have wit, that's might help you survive, for now. Take off your coat, please." I grasped the zipper and tugged on it, but it wouldn't budge. I kept jerking on it,

"Damn zipper." And before I knew it Zexion was in front of me, pushing my hand out of the way,

"Let me help," he easily unzipped the coat and pulled it off. Zexion waved his hand in the general direction of the bars which, now that I really looked at them, were almost ten feet in the air,

"Try some pull ups." I shook my head,

"Are you insane?! I can't reach those bars!" He smirked and dragged me over to them. He put his hands on my waist,

"Now you're going to have to help me a little bit. When I tell you, jump," he tightened his grip on my sides, "Jump!" I jumped but instead of helping me, Zexion let go of me, and somehow, I ended up hanging from the bar. I gasped and let go. I hit the ground with a thump, and Zexion smirked at me,

"See? That wasn't so hard." I gaped from him to the bars,

"How did I do that?!" He shrugged,

"It's a Nobody thing." I clambered back up to my feet and Zexion smiled,

"We'll try that again next time," He placed his hand on my shoulder and guided me over to the mats, "Sparring." I nodded and walked out onto the mats. I centered my weight and Zexion stood casually in front of me. I grinned,

"That won't keep you standing you know?" He smirked,

"Neither will that." Then, he sprinted forward. I got one punch to his gut before, he ended up suspended over me, pinning me to the floor. He grinned,

"I told you. Stance won't help you when you're fighting an experienced fighter. Like the Keyblade Bearer." He got off of me and helped me stand. I frowned,

"What's the Keyblade Bearer?" He frowned as well,

"Telling you that, is not my job. You should go." I gave him one last confused look before putting on my coat and walking out the door. I headed back down the hall, not too sure of where I was going. When I came to a door that looked like an important room, I opened it and walked in. A large system of computers was strewn across the wall. _What is this?_ I looked at the largest screen.

**Castle Oblivion Index**

_This must be Castle Oblivion. _I sat in the chair in front of the keyboard. _What could be in this computer? _I used the mouse to click on a random place on the screen and a menu popped up, asking me for a password. _Password? Password?_ An image flickered through my mind. It looked like me...I think, and I was hacking a computer. I looked at all the blinking screens. _Have I hacked into a computer before?_ I shrugged. I glanced around the room, hoping for a clue or something, and a voice whispered to me, _Kingdom Hearts_. I turned and glanced around the room. No one was here. _Was this some kind of freaky Nobody thing?_ I shrugged. I pulled the keyboard closer to me and typed in "Kingdom Hearts"

**Access Granted**

_Oh my God! How did I do that?_ I shook my head. _Focus. There are more important questions to answer. Like what was Axel to me? Who am I? And why am I here?_ I typed in "Axel" in a search box at the top of the screen and a file popped up with his picture.

**Axel - VIII**

**Element - Fire**

**Weapons - Chakrams; Fire Wheels**

**Past - Worked to help find cure for Geo Stigma. Accomplise; Rude.**

**Name - Reno**

I almost fell out of my chair when I read the last two sections. _Geo Stigma...Rude....Reno....Reno...RENO!!!_ I remembered. He...He was mine. My one and only. He was my Reno. I closed his file and typed in "Kixstri". Another file popped up, but with less information.

**Kixstri - ?**

**Element - Water (P)**

**Weapons - Katanas; Sea Blades**

**Past - Cared for Advent Children affected by Geo Stigma. Siblings; Tifa & Cloud Strife. Spent final year searching for VIII.**

**Name - Kristi**

_I had siblings. I cared for the sick children. My element was water. Why? Why would it be water?...The Life Stream! That must be why...But why me? I was never taken by the Life Stream. I was taken here._ Some one behind me cleared their throat. I jumped and spun around,

"Axel!" He looked at the computer and grinned,

"I see you're still the computer dweeb." I looked at the computer and then back at him. I grinned and threw my arms around his neck,

"Reno! R-Reno. It's you. I remember. I was looking for you, for s-so long! When Cloud destroyed Kadash, and we came back and you were gone!! I-I had no idea where you were. I was so scared, you had been hurt!" I was crying into his shoulder now. He stroked my hair and chuckled,

"Hey, It's okay. We're together again, that's all that matters. I won't leave you. Not again. But come on. We need to get out of here. If Xemnas found out you hacked into the system, we'll both be dead." I nodded and we ran down the hall to another room. Axel took my hand,

"Come on." I followed him through the door and the entire room had shades of red and black. I sat down on the bed and Axel spread out next to me. I looked at him,

"Why are we here Axel? Why weren't we taken by the Life Stream?" He sighed and took my hand,

"Xemnas said it's because we were destined for more. But how can we be more without hearts?" I frowned,

"Maybe, we do have hearts...But, they're just different from everyone else's. How could I still love you, without one?" He kissed my hand,

"Maybe you're right," I grinned and pulled myself up onto my shoulder to look into his eyes,

"Wasn't I always?" He smiled adn I was about to kiss him, when a speaker on his nightstand beeped. He held his finger in front of his lips, signaling me not to talk, and pressed the answer button. It was Xemnas,

"Axel, we've found him." Axel bit his lip, and pressed the talk button,

"Okay, I'll be right there." He turned off the intercom and looked at me,

"Look, I have to go do something, can you wait here?" He stood up and I followed him to the door,

"Why? What are you going to do? Why can't I come?" He sighed angrily,

"You never got this did you? I don't want you to get hurt. It's too dangerous." I followed him out into the hall and grabbed his arm,

"I'm coming with you whether you like it or not!" He pulled his arm out of my grasped,

"Dammit, Kristi, I don't want to lose you again! Don't you get that?! This past year's been hell without you. So give me this and stay here!" I bit my lip and tears filled my eyes. Axel sighed,

"Babe, please don't do that. It's hard enough to leave you here without you crying." I shook my head,

"I'm not crying!" He grinned,

"Okay, just stay here. Be safe. Play poker with Luxord or something. Just not strip poker. He'll have you naked in five minutes." I nodded. He grinned, kissed my forehead and sprinted down the hall. Just then, I heard the sweetest music coming from down the hall...

**OMGeez!! Who could the sweet voiced mystery person beee?!?!?! You'll find out next chapter.**


	3. You're the Voice I Hear Inside my Head

**Okay here we go. YAY!!! Demy is in this chapter!!! I don't own the songs.**

_**Kixstri's POV**_

I followed the sound of the music and I found it to be coming from a room with the letters DWD on it. I cautiously reached for the door and pushed it open. Inside, the room was much larger than Axel's and had a small raised platform in the corner which I realized was a stage. Sitting on it was a boy my age, with a blonde mullet and a giant blue guitar. He was singing a song that I had never heard before. At least, I don't think I have.

_"Hey baby girl  
I've been watching you all day  
Man that thing you got behind you is amazing  
You make me want to take you out and let it rain  
I know you got a man but this is what you should say_

_Why don't you tell him that I'm leavin' never looking back again  
You found somebody who does it better than he can  
No more making you cry  
No more them gray skies  
Girl we flying on a g-5, g-5..."_

I coughed quietly and the boy looked up at me. He sort of spazzed out and dropped the guitar. I picked it up for him and he stood up,

"Oh, um I didn't see you there...Um. I'm Demyx. The only one in this dumb castle with any musical talent." I grinned,

"Hi, I'm Kixstri. Um this is a rockin' guitar you have," I gave it back to him and he smiled,

"It's not a guitar. It's a sitar. But thanks." I laughed,

"Oh you're welcome...," I scraped my feet across the floor nervously, "So, um...What was that song you were singing? I've never heard it before." He reached up and sctratched the back of his head nervously,

"Oh um, It's just something I wrote...Called, 'Leavin'...It's nothing special...I was just messing around and it..it just-" I smiled and picked up a real guitar that was sitting next to the stage,

"Teach me how to play it." He shook his head,

"Nah I play it all by ear anyways. How about you play some songs you've written." I bit my lip. _Had I ever written a song before?...Well, might as well try. _Lyrics came to me but I wasn't sure whether I had actually written them down once in my life, or if it was just inspiration hitting me. I sat down on the stage and Demyx sat next to me,

"_I've always been the kind of girl  
That hid my face  
So afraid to tell the world  
What I've got to say  
But I have this dream  
Right inside of me  
I'm gonna let it show, it's time  
To let you know  
To let you know_

_This is real, this is me  
I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be, now  
Gonna let the light, shine on me  
Now I've found, who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I want to be  
This is me_

_Do you know what it's like  
To feel so in the dark  
To dream about a life  
Where you're the shining star  
Even though it seems  
Like it's too far away  
I have to believe in myself  
It's the only way_

_This is real, This is me  
I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be, now  
Gonna let the light, shine on me  
Now I've found, who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I want to be  
This is me,"_and then Demyx started singing,

_"You're the voice I hear inside my head  
The reason that I'm singing  
I need to find you, I gotta find you  
You're the missing piece I need  
The song inside of me  
I need to find you, I gotta find you,"_I grinned and finished the song with him,

_"This is real, this is me  
I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be, now  
Gonna let the light, shine on me  
Now I've found, who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I want to be  
This is me  
You're the missing piece I need  
The song inside of me (this is me)  
You're the voice I hear inside my head  
The reason that I'm singing  
Now I've found, who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I want to be  
This is me,"_

I looked up into Demyx's eyes and he was smiling broadly at me,

"That was....amazing. I mean Axel said you could sing, but to remember lyrics you wrote before...It takes a lot of love for your music to do something like that. I only remembered one of my songs. But...you're just...wow." I grinned,

"I guess. What was the song?" Demyx reached over and pulled the guitar out of my hands and swung the strap over his shoulder,

"This,"

"_I dreamed I was missing  
You were so scared  
But no one would listen  
Cause no one else cared_

_After my dreaming  
I woke with this fear  
What am I leaving  
When I'm done here_

_So if you're asking me  
I want you to know_

_When my time comes  
Forget the wrong that I've done  
Help me leave behind some  
Reasons to be missed_

_And don't resent me  
And when you're feeling empty  
Keep me in your memory_

_Leave out all the rest  
Leave out all the rest_

_Don't be afraid  
I've taken my beating  
I've shared what I made_

_I'm strong on the surface  
Not all the way through  
I've never been perfect  
But neither have you_

_So if you're asking me  
I want you to know_

_When my time comes  
Forget the wrong that I've done  
Help me leave behind some  
Reasons to be missed_

_Don't resent me  
And when you're feeling empty  
Keep me in your memory_

_Leave out all the rest  
Leave out all the rest_

_Forgetting  
All the hurt inside  
You've learned to hide so well_

_Pretending  
Someone else can come and save me from myself  
I can't be who you are_

_When my time comes  
Forget the wrong that I've done  
Help me leave behind some  
Reasons to be missed_

_Don't resent me  
And when you're feeling empty  
Keep me in your memory_

_Leave out all the rest  
Leave out all the rest_

_Forgetting  
All the hurt inside  
You've learned to act so well_

_Pretending  
Someone else can come and save me from myself  
I can't be who you are  
I can't be who you are,"_

When he finished I noticed I had gotten extremely close to him. Almost leaning against his arm. When he looked at me, his face was just inches from mine. He grinned shyly and slowly leaned in to kiss me. _No! What about Axel!! This is so wrong...or is it? He never came looking for ME...Why should I have had to wait around?_ I mentally shook my head and closed the distance between me and Demyx. I held him by the chain on the front of his coat and his fingers knotted in my hair. We sat there kissing until a light somewhere in the room flashed. We looked at the door and Larxene was standing there holding a digital camera. Demyx stood up and glared at Larxene,

"Delete it Larxene. You have no business taking pictures of my room!" Larxene smirked,

"Oh, but I don't have any business taking pics of you guys going at it either, but I took the picture any way. I think Axel will enjoy seeing this, don't you, 'Kristi'?" Demyx walked back to the stage and picked up his sitar,

"Delete it Larxene. I don't want to fight you but I will if I have to," Larxene's smirk faltered but she covered it up by laughing,

"Please, as if you have the guts to fight me, kiddo. Just because you're my 'superior' doesn't mean you're a better fighter than me. Go ahead, bring out the water twins, I don't care, I'd kick their asses and yours." I stood up next to Demyx, angry as hell, and my katanas appeared in my hands,

"Larxene, so help me, if you don't give me that camera, I will personally kick your ass and chop off those weird little antennae things of yours," Larxene laughed,

"Yeah right, you haven't even done any real fighting yet. You can't beat me!" I sliced my katana through the air,

"Dammit, give me the camera!!" Before I could even take a step forward, my blades dematerialized into "vines" of water. They shot out and wrapped around Larxene's wrists. I snapped them back and the water sliced through her gloves, leaving welts on her hands and she dropped the camera. I sprang forward and crushed the camera under my boot. I looked at Larxene who was holding her hands to her chest trying so sooth the pain. I glared at the welts I had left,

"Don't make me do that again Larxene. I didn't enjoy it. Just stay away from me." She nodded quickly and ran out the door. Once I had calmed down a little, my katanas disappeared and I looked at Demyx. He was grinning approvingly at me,

"Nicely done. I couldn't have done it better myself." I blushed and stared at my feet,

"I just hope she doesn't go to Axel." Demyx nodded and wrapped his arms around me,

"Don't worry about it. Axel won't believe her, he never does. You tell him when you think it's the right time...I guess. He would be happier to know now than find out after being a third wheel for a while." I walked off toward the stage and sat down,

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Then, two other members walked past the door, dragging a young boy behind them, Axel was following solemly behind them. Demyx, who had seen the group and was now looking solem as well, and I walked out the door and I ran up next to Axel,

"Who is that?" He frowned and slung his arm over my shoulders. I looked guiltily back at Demyx and then back at Axel,

"An old friend of mine. Roxas. He used to be one of us. As far as Diz says, he's gonna disappear, when the Keyblade Bearer awakens. I just don't want to believe it." I was really starting to feel guilty now. Not only is Axel's best friend going to leave existence, but his 'girlfriend' is cheating him. His life is really suckish at the moment. I stopped walking and Axel looked back at me. I glared down at my feet,

"We...We need to talk." Demyx looked at me. I took Axel's hand and we started down the hall in the opposite direction. The next door we came to, I opened it and pulled Axel in behind me. It was the library. I walked to the reading desk and sat on the edge. Axel looked at me, confused. I sighed and looked directly into his eyes, so he would know I was serious,

"Axel...I just...It's...I can't," I bit my lip, "We can't be like we used to be. It's just that... I guess when you become a Nobody, you feel different, about different poeple." Axel bit his lip,

"But you said-,"

"I know what I said!" I shouted at him, "But things change. I can see that now. I have to go my own way in this castle. Just ask Larxene what she saw today. You'll know what I'm talking about." I stood up and started to walk away but Axel grabbed my shoulder,

"What did she see?"

"Just ask her!" I sobbed," I can't do this now." I turned away and Axel put his hand on my shoulder, more gently this time,

"Please. Don't do this to me. I care about you. A lot more than is healthy." I shook his hand off. This was going to hurt him a lot more than it would hurt me, and that's why I was scared,

"If you really cared, you would have come back for me." I could tell when what I said sunk in. Axel gasped and dropped to his knees. He was sobbing into his hands, and I immediately regreted every word I had said to him,

"P-please. Kristi, don't do this to me." He put his hand on my arm and I pulled away. I had to make a clean cut with this,

"Just let me go Reno." And I walked out the door, leaving him hunched over on the floor, crying for me like the broken man he was. I made a promise to myself at that moment. I would never hurt a man like that, again.

**Whoa...That was dramatic...Poor Axel!! oh well, at least I can do some AkuRoku now!!**


	4. Your Dearest'

**Okay here we go. I would change into some fire resistent clothes, Axel is pissed!!!!!**

_**Axel's POV**_

I pulled myself together and stood up. _What had happened while I was gone? And what did Larxene have to do with it?_ I walked toward the door and out ito the hallway. Kixstri was gone. I sighed. _Why did she do this to me? I need her to be whole. Screw the heart business, without her I'm just a body that moves around of it's on accord...I need to ask Larxene what happened. I don't like believing her, but Kixstri told me to._ I marched down the hall until I came to Larxene's room. I took a deep breath and kick the door in. Larxene was sitting on her bed, nursing wounds on her hands. I ignored them and got to the point,

"What happened with Kixstri today?" Larxene smirked,

"Well apparently you already know it's bad, because you're not calling 'your dearest' by her old name," I gave her the 'get to the point' look, "Well, I was walking around the castle after you left and happened to walk past the opened door of Demyx's room. And there they were, on the stage, totally going at it! I took a picture and was going to bring it to you, but Kixstri, the little bitch, broke my camera." I glared at Larxene,

"Don't talk about her like that!" Larxene rolled her eyes,

"I don't know why you're still defending her. She left you. You're a free man. Get a new life." I growled with frustration and rage, and stormed out of the room. I sprinted down the hall until I came to Demyx's door. I kicked that door down and Demyx and Kixstri were playing Twister on the stage. _Oh my God. I can't believe Xigbar got him that for his birthday. _Demyx looked up at me with a half surprised, half flustered grin,

"Hey Axel! You wanna play?" I glared at him and he froze. His arms were shaking under the weight of holding up himself and Kixstri's legs. One hand slipped out from under him and they both fell and rolled off the stage. From somewhere inside the twisted heap of bodies and the Twister mat, Kixstri punched a triumphant fist in the air,

"I win!!" Demyx stood and helped untangle her from the mat. She froze when she saw me standing there,

"Oh. Hey Axel," I took an angry step forward and Demyx did the same. Kixstri placed a firm hand on both of our chests, "Guys. Just chill. There's no reason to fight right now." I pushed her hand away,

"There sure as hell is a reason to fight!" She sighed shakily and put both of her hands on my shoulders. I liked it,

"Axel. Please. Don't do this. Just let it go." I grabbed her wrists and pulled her closer to me,

"I will not let it go!. I loved you, and its his fault that I lost you," I looked up at Demyx while still addressing her, "And I would like to speak to Demyx in private if you don't mind." She gave me a look that was almost pity,

No..Axel don't.." I grabbed her by the shoulders and pushed her out of the room,

"Go..j-just go!" She looked from me, to Demyx and then walked down the hall. I turned to him and grinned,

"This should be fun."

**Okay we're going to cut it off there for the sake of the children. We all know what happens. Axel gets mad, kicks Demy's ass and thinks that's going to win back Kixstri...It doesn't**


	5. You're Not Reno

**Okay this is after the fight, I'm not too sure if Nobodies bleed, probably because Disney didn't want any blood and gore in their games, but let's just say for this story's sake, they do.**

_**Axel's POV**_

I was standing over Demyx, who had blood streaming down his forehead, down his arm, and trickling out of his mouth. One side of his robes were charred. He glared up at me,

"Axel, I'm s-sorry she chose me over you, but getting rid of me is not the answer-" I punched him right on his nose, so hard that he was knocked out. I heard a frightened gasp from the door. I turned. Kixstri was standing there, examining the debris of all of Demyx's instruments, and then she saw Demyx. She rushed forward and sat down next to him, held his head in her lap. She was speaking softly, through her tears, but I knew she was talking to me,

"H-how could you do this to him? D-did you actually think this would win me back," she looked at me and screamed, "Did you?! Did you honestly believe that nearly killing someone, is how to get your beloved back?!," I shook my head but she continued, making me feel worse with every accusation, "Did you honestly believe, that I would admire, a murderer? What happened to you Axel? You're not Reno. At least, not any Reno of mine. Reno wouldn't do this just for a girl. To prove something, maybe. To protect someone, of course. But never, never, would he do something like this to win a girl. I don't know what happened to make you like this Reno, " I tensed when she used my name, "but I don't like it," I reached out to her, but she didn't see because she was tending to Demyx, "Just go Axel. And don't come back." I looked at her once more, with an expression, I was sure made me look like the broken man she thought I was, and then ran out the door.

**Dang that was short, well, I just needed this chapter to lead up to the rest of the story. You'll see. *evil happy dance***


	6. The Mission

**Okay next chapter, this is like, a few days after the last one...and Vexen is in this one!! YAY!!!**

_**Kixstri's POV**_

I was leaning up against the door, tears slowly streaming down my cheeks, when Vexen walked out the door. I jumped up and grabbed his arm,

"Is he going to be okay?!" He smirked. I was starting to get the feeling that nobody, no pun intended, in this castle liked me,

"He'll be fine, some bruising. A third degree burn here and there. I stitched him up he'll be a healed up in a few weeks." I was so glad Demyx was going to be oaky, I threw my arms around Vexen's neck,

"Thank you Vexen!" He froze. I carefully pulled my arms back. He turned stiffly and walked away. I did a quick 'face-palm' before walking into Demyx's temporary room. Everything was blue, just like his other room, but instead of a regular bed, he had a hospital bed with plain white sheets. I walked up to the bed and carefully sat down next to him. I brushed some hair out of his face,

"You okay?" I mumbled, kind of embarrassed about Axel's 'outburst', "I'm sorry about him. He just doesn't get that sometimes-" I searched my mind for the right phrase, "-people have to move on. Things have to change whether he likes it or not. And I think this is the best change for him, because he needs to learn to function without me...and if he doesn't, well, that's not my fault is it? Maybe it is and I just need to-" Demyx reached up and pinched my lips between his fingers,

"You talk too much," He gingerly pulled himself onto his elbow and kissed me. Then, he dropped back down into his pillow, rubbing his sore shoulder, "Geez. If I don't get over this soon someone's gonna have to take my mission tomorrow." Then, Xemnas walked into the room and stood at the foot of the bed. Demyx and I spoke in unison,

"Good afternoon Superior." He nodded to us,

"Same to you. Actually Demyx's mission is why I was looking for you, Kixstri. I was thinking maybe you could take it?" Two voices shouted together,

"No!" One voice I knew was Demyx's but I didn't realize who the other was, until I looked to the door. Axel. Both guys started shouting at each other, but before Xemnas could break it up, I stepped in,

"I'd love to." All three men looked at me, and Axel was the first to speak,

"Don't be stupid! You haven't even been here for two days, and you think you can handle a solo mission? That's suicide!" Demyx nodded and looked at Xemnas,

"He's right Superior. It's not very realistic to send our newest Nobody out just days after she arrived." Xemnas was about to say something but I cut in, once again,

"I want to go. I don't care how long I've been here. You guys saw what I did to Larxene. I can handle it." Demyx put his hand on my arm,

"We know, you fought off Larxene and that's great, but you really didn't know what you were doing! You lost your temper, and your weapons acted accordingly! That doesn't mean you're ready!" I rolled my eyes and stood up, shaking off Demyx's arm and stepping away from Axel,

"Do I have no say in this?! None of you guys are my father or have any relation to me, so unless you want to present some proof that you are, or think that someone else does, step off!" All three men gave me a look of shock. I rolled my eyes again,

"What? Do you think Larxene is the only woman with a temper?! Whether you two like it or not," I said addressing Axel and Demyx, "I'm going on this mission. Right Superior?" Xemnas glanced from me, to a glaring Demyx, to a glaring Axel,

"Uhhhhh. Yes?" I jumped up and down, and did a stupid little happy dance before I realized that everyone was staring at me. I froze,

"Erm..okay. When should I leave?" Xemnas grinned,

"Tomorrow morning." I nodded and walked out the door, down the hall to Demyx's room, which all my stuff had been moved into one half of the room as planned. I hadn't realized anyone had followed me, until I turned and saw Axel standing in the door way. I walked toward him and pushed him out into the hall, slamming the door in his face. I leaned up against the door, listening for his retreating footsteps, but instead, he started talking to me,

"Kix-Kristi. Please. C-can we just talk?" I sighed and sat down in front of the door,

"No." Axel sighed, and I felt the door quiver when he leaned against it too, and the soft thump of him sitting on the floor,

"Come on. We need to talk. If you're going to commit suicide tomorrow, I want to know why." I grinned and shook my head,

"It's not sui-"

"Dammit Kristi! It is when you have no idea what you're doing!" Axel shouted, "Especially when you're going in on your own. If you had someone going with you. Like Saix, or Luxord, or Marluxia, or-or me! I might not be worrying as much!" I sighed angrily,

"I'm not yours to worry about any more!!" Axel didn't speak for a moment,

"Yeah, I know, but if Demyx isn't going to worry, then I will. So..let me help you, babe. You need me." I rolled my eyes,

"Don't call me 'babe'. That just sounds stupid. And I don't need you, I'm a strong independent woman, like Tifa." Axel sighed,

"Fine," I heard the rustle of his coat as he stood up, "But don't come crying to me when you get hurt." I gasped. There was a double meaning to that sentence. I threw open the door and grabbed his shoulder before he could turn away,

"What the hell was that supposed to mean?!" Axel pushed my hand away,

"It means that when you get injured on that mission tomorrow, don't come asking me to kiss your 'boo-boos'!" I hit his shoulder,

"I know that wasn't all you were thinking!" Axel pushed my shoulder back with just as much force,

"Oh yeah?! Then, what do you think I meant?!" I stood on the tips of my toes and screamed in his face,

"You're trying to get the idea in my head, that Demyx is bad for me!! You're just trying to get me to come back to you!! But it's not gonna work you ass-hole!!" Axel leaned down to be eye-level with me and screamed in my face,

"What ever, at least I'm not a total whore!" I screamed and pushed him back, with all my weight. He shouted profanities in my face, and pushed me with even more force. I lost my balance and hit the ground, hard. Immediately, Axel's face soften and he shakily reached out to help me up. I pushed his hands away,

"Fuck you. J-just stay the hell away from me." I stormed into my room, and slammed the door in his face, and didn't even bother to make sure he left.

**Damn. Those are some angry Nobodies.**


	7. Bye

**Geez I really am an extreme fangirl, I couldn't even wait twelve hours to write the next chapter *shakes head* oh well. Here's Kixstri's first mission**

_**Kixstri's POV**_

I was weighing my katanas while waiting for Xemnas to tell me I could leave. Axel and Demyx were leaning against opposite walls looking equally unhappy but I could tell they were communicating some how with their eyes. I was about to go stand by Demyx, but he walked up next to me and took my hand,

"We need to talk about something," as we walked out of the room, I caught a glimpse of Axel's face, bearing the meanest smirk I had ever seen on him. Demyx stopped walking and I turned to look at him,

"What? I need to get going." Demyx nodded,

"I-if you go. I can't be with you." I stared at him,

"Are you serious?" He nodded. My heart shattered,

"I-is this about Axel? I..I told him we were over, I set him straight. You don't need to worry about him anymore!" Demyx shook his head,

"It's not that. Once you start going on missions, I'm going to be left, wondering if you come back in your coat, or in a body bag, and I don't think I'd be able to handle the waiting. So, I'm just going to end this here. Before, I have to have a broken heart, like Axel. So, Bye." I watched as he walked down the hallway. I shouted to him,

"But I will come back! I will, I promise you that! Don't go!" Demyx looked at me over his shoulder, and I knew how Axel felt when I left him, because he said the exact same words,

"Just let me go, Kixstri." I watched while he walked away, and just stood there. Not until Axel came up behind me and placed a hand on my shoulder did I realize my body was shaking, from my sobs. Axel pulled me into a hug and I cried into his shoulder,

"I told you he was going to do this. He isn't the type for waitig, but I would have waited for you forever." I looked up at him,

"Would have? Wha-"

"I'm not going to let you jerk me around any more Kixstri," he wiped some tears from my cheeks, "I'll be there for you, but I'm not going to be the broken man I was. Not anymore." I knew then, that Nobodies had hearts, because I could feel mine, shattering into twice as many pieces as before,

"Axel, I-"

"No. I love you too. But I can't let that control my actions anymore." He frowned down at me. I shook my head in disbelief,

"You don't mean that." Axel grinned and brushed some hair out of my face,

"Yeah, I don't think I do either. But maybe if I keep telling myself that, I'll actually start to. Go. Go on your mission. But remember," the next sentence was so hard for him to say, I knew he didn't mean it, "You won't have anyone to come back to." I nodded and walked back to the room. Xemnas was standing there next to a portal. He gestured for me to come forward,

"This will take you directly to Traverse Town. The current position of the Keyblade Bearer, Sora. Now go." I grasped my katanas more firmly and walked into the portal.

**Okay, so now Kixstri is the broken person in this situation, but...wait yeah she's the broken person in this situation.**


	8. Rescue and Family

**DADADAAAAAA the moment you've all been waiting for *pauses for dramatic effect* AXEL AND KIXSTRI GET BACK TOGETHER!!!!! EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

_**Kixsrti's POV**_

I spun through darkness for a few moments before a portal opened in front of me and I stepped out onto a cobblestone street. Just feet away, was a boy a few years younger than me, a duck, and a giant dog. When they saw me, weapons appeared in there hands. The boy shouted,

"Organization Thirteen!!"_ No duh. _I stepped forward and grinned,

"So you must be the one everyone else is talking about. Sora. The Keyblade Bearer. Although, I didn't know you brought your pets with you!" Sora glared at me and the duck shrieked something, that barely sounded like english. _Whatever._ I held up my hands and my katanas appeared. I smiled warmly at the boy,

"You know, I don't want to hurt you. I'm just an angry girl, whose boyfriend just broke up with her. If you come quietly, I won't have to fight you." Sora laughed and the Keyblade appeared in his hand,

"Do you think pity is actually gonna help you win a fight?!" I smirked,

"It was worth a try." I pounced forward and sliced my blade through the air. Sora quickly blocked the blow just inches from his leg. I grinned and pulled out the other blade just as the duck lept forward. I wrapped the vine around his leg and knocked him down, leaving identical welts to the ones on Larxene's hands. Sora stopped fighting and ran to the ducks side,

"Donald!" I was about to take a cheap shot when someone behind me shouted,

"Sora look out!!" Before I could even turn, I felt a blade slash through my arm. I dropped to my knees and held my arm. I pulled my hand away and it was dripping with thick, warm blood. It took everything I had in me to keep from crying before my attacker. I looked up at him,

"Nice sho-..Cloud?" Before he could say anything, a wheel flew through the air and knocked his giant sword out of his hand. A flash of red and black passed in front of me and then Axel was on the ground right beside me, holding his chakrams in one hand and holding me close to him with the other. He raised his chakrams just as Sora was coming back to attack. The sudden force against the Keyblade knocked the boy down. He got up and was coming at us again, but Cloud grabbed the back of his shirt,

"Hold on." He knelt down in front of me, but I pressed myself closer to Axel, for protection. Axel lowered the chakrams when he saw no one else was attacking. I wrapped my good arm around his neck, and he picked me up. I curled up against his chest, hiding away from the man that was so familiar, but so strange at the same time. Axel whispered in my ear,

"You don't need to be afraid. You know who he is." Axel carefully set me back on my feet, but kept his arm around my waist. _I knew he didn't mean it._ Cloud took a step forward, and I took a step back only to be gently pushed forward again by Axel. Cloud smiled uncertainly at me, but certain enough that I knew he knew who I was. He quickly pulled me into a hug, carefully avoiding my bad arm,

"Kristi. I can't believe it's you. Y-you're okay." Images of me and him playing as kids flashed through my mind. I smiled up at him, returned the careful hug,

"Cloud. Cloud, Cloud, Cloud It's you!!" Sora looked at us, confused, but I ignored him, "Is Tifa okay? What about all the kids? did you cure it?" Cloud grinned and nodded. I stepped away and Axel pulled me into a tender hug. He started talking over my head to Cloud,

"How's Rude?" Cloud chuckled under his breath,

"He's still pissed you never came back." Axel rubbed his hand up and down my good arm,

"Tell him I have something a bit more important to take care of right now." Cloud was silent for a moment,

"Yeah, j-just take good care of her dude." I could tell that they were talking about me. Axel sighed,

"She's a handful," I looked up at him pouted, "But I think I can handle it." Sora cleared his throat,

"Uhhh...What's going on here? I thought we were going to have an epic-battle-scene-type-thing?" Cloud shook his head,

"Nah dude. I need to go take care of my sister." Axel picked me up again and grinned at Cloud,

"I'm going to take her back to Oblivion. Have Vexen take care of her. I think Nobody anatomy is a bit different than human anatomy." I shook my head,

"I want to stay here. I-I want to find out what happened to everyone! I can't just leave! I need to see my sister!" Axel looked at me,

"Look, I wouldn't mind staying here either, but that's not how Organization Thirteen works. You can't just leave when you feel like it. The Superiors will come looking for us if we stay. They'll come for you, for me, for Cloud, even for Tifa. We have to go back." I looked from him to Cloud,

"Can we at least go see Tifa? I have to see my sister." Axel looked at Cloud and then at me,

"Okay."

**Whoa. That chapter came out waaay different than I thought it would. But i like it**


	9. Even More Family

**okay here we go...Now Tifa's gonna be in it!! YAY!! I always liked her. Sorry if some of the characters are OOC I haven't seen the Advent Children movie for more than a week -gasp!-**

_**Kristi's POV**_

Axel carried me down the road, Cloud was walking ehind us. Apparently, Axel had come to visit before because he knew exactly which door to go into. As soon as we walked inside, gasps of shock chorused through the room. Axel set me on the couch and carefully took my coat off, underneath which I was wearing some form-fitting leather pants and a black crop top. I looked up and everyone in the room was staring at me, and I remembered them all. _Tifa, Leon, Sid, Cloud,..Yuffie!!_ I straightened up in my seat,

"Yuffie!!" Yuffie gave me a confused look. Cloud walked over to her and whispered something in her ear. Yuffie stepped away from him, her jaw dropped. She looked at me,

"Kristi?!" I nodded and she ran forward. She pulled me into a tight hug and didn't let go until I gasped in pain from her squeazing my arm. She jumped away quickly,

"Sorry. I just haven't seen you for so long!!" Tifa stepped forward and placed a hand on Yuffie's shoulder,

"Well, none of us have. Let us have a chance to see her before you injure her again." Tifa and Yuffie laughed, but then Tifa got serious and looked at my arm. She pulled the ribbon off her arm and tied it tightly on mine, about six inches above my wound, to slow the bleeding. Then, she turned around to glare at Cloud,

"How did this happen? Did Sora do it? Because this looks a hell of a lot like your sword work." Cloud put up his hands apologetically,

"I'm sorry!! It was an accident! I didn't know it was her until Axel showed up and started fighting for her!" Tifa rolled her eyes and walked over a shelf on the other side of the room. She pulled down a first aid kit and sat down next to me,

"I told you look before you leap, that's how you got shot, and now you nearly run your sword through our sister." She carefully started to wrap my arm in a bandage and then taped it together. She got up and put the box away and looked at Cloud,

"Say you're sorry." Cloud looked at her like she was crazy,

"What?! Hold up. I'm the oldest, you can't tell me what to do!!" Yuffie smacked him upside the head,

"You may be the oldest sibling but you're not the oldest here...Sid? Tell Cloud to say he's sorry!" Sid turned around in his seat,

"I don't really care. She's no protege of mine anymore, she probably forgot how to hack into a computer like I taught her to." I was about to stand up for myself, but Axel did it fr me,

"Hey! She hacked into the main system at the castle on her first day there!" Sid looked at Axel and then at me,

"Really? Well in that case, Cloud! Say sorry to your amazing sister!" By now half the room was cracking up including Tifa, Yuffie, and Cloud. Cloud was almost doubled over, grabbing a stitch in his side, trying to hold in his booming laugh,

"S-sorry, Kristi. I-It was just a-an accident." Because he couldn't hold in his laughter anymore at Sid's comments, he grabbed the pillow next to me and held it over his face and didn't pull it away until he could stop laughing. I rolled my eyes,

"Never were one for showing emotion were you Cloud? See Axel here," I grabbed his sleeve and pulled him down next to me, "Loves to laugh. Just like he did when he was still Reno." Cloud grinned and nodded,

"Yeah, Reno was never one for change. Even after becoming a Nobody, the only thing that changed was his hair." Yuffie stepped forward,

"And the tattoos under his eyes!" Cloud nodded,

"Yeah, I never got how that happened. I didn't think tattoos could change." Axel cleared his throat,

"Okay, can we quit discussing what your mom called befouling my body? I think my tattoos are cool!" Yuffie stepped forward and looked at Axel suggestively,

"Hey, has she seen your...other tattoo?" That caused everyone to start laughing, even Leon and Sid, who didn't seem to be listening in the first place. Axel rolled his eyes,

"I told you!! I didn't have 'that' tattoo!" Yuffie pointed at him,

"Aha!! You said didn't!! Which means you have it now!! Let me see it!!" Yuffie started to pounce on him, but Leon grabbed her around the waist and held her back,

"Come on Yuffie. Do you really want Reno to take his pants off?" Yuffie drummed her fingers together,

"Maaay-be" Leno rolled his eyes and let go of Yuffie who managed to pounce on Axel before anyone else could grab her. Axel and Yuffie started scuffling on the floor and not much later, Axel was olding his coat up around his waist and Yuffie was standing up on the table, holding his black skinny jeans and blue striped underwear just out of reach. I laughed. _Best family ever._

**Aw poor Axel!! He was violated by Yuffie!! Oh well, see ya next chapter!!**


	10. Axel Balls!

**Okay I just thought we'd drag the Axel-Yuffie arguement out a little.**

_**Axel's POV**_

I held tightly to my coat to make sure it stayed up around my waist. Every step Yuffie took forward, I took backwards. Yuffie rolled her eyes and stopped walking,

"Come on Reno!! Just drop the coat!"

"No!" I carefully edged my way around the room, and Yuffie kept her eyes on me the whole time. Kristi reached up and grabbed her arm. _Yes she's stopping her._ But instead of pulling her down onto the couch, Kristi whispered something in Yuffie's ear. Yuffie's face lit up and then she locked her eyes on the hand that was holding up the coat. _Oh God!! She gave her a plan._ Yuffie faked left and then she dived toward me, onto the ground and slid between my legs, underneath them and came out on the other side, holding my coat. I looked up and everyone was averting their eyes except for Yuffie and Kristi. I jumped to the couch and grabbed a pillow. I held it in front of me and glared at Kristi,

"Traitor!!" She just rolled her eyes. Yuffie came up behind me and put her hands on my shoulders,

"We can still see your butt-cheeeeeks!!" I pushed her away and grabbed another pillow and held it behind me. I pushed my pants and underwear off the table and tried to get my feet through them. I sighed,

"Can anyone help me get these back on?" Everyone was looking at me now, "No!" I rolled my eyes,

"Fine," I dropped both of the pillows and everyone's eyes popped, "If none of you want to help me with my pants, you all get to stare at my BARE ASS until I get them on!!" Leon rolled his eyes and mumbled something that sound like 'drama queen'. I picked up the pillow I had held in front of me and threw it at his face. He pushed it away and started wiping at his face,

"AAAHHH!!! Axel balls!!! Axel balls!!! AAAHHH!!!!" and then he fell over a chair, still spazzing over the pillow. Yuffie rolled her eyes and looked down at me,

"Well damn. You really don't have the tattoo!" I threw the other pillow at her,

"I told you!!! And once I get my pants back on, I'm going to go all Flurry of Dancing Flames on your ass!!" Yuffie laughed,

"Don't you mean the Dancing Furry Flames?" I growled and quickly pulled my pants back on,

"Shut up!! Or I will soooooo kick your ass!! When I'm finished you won't even have one anymore!!" Yuffie rolled her eyes,

"I'm soo scared." I summoned my chakrams,

"You should be!!" Before I could attack, Kristi grabbed my arm and pulled me down onto the couch next to her,

"Axel chill. She was just having a bit of fun." Cloud nodded,

"She's right. Although I'm not too sure I'm happy about my little sister seeing my best friend naked." Yuffie waved from her hiding place behind the bookshelf,

"Sorry!!!"

"S'okay!" Cloud and I shouted to her. I really didnt feel like fighting right now anyways. I looked out the window. Sora could be miles away from here, looking for the Keyhole, but I didn't care. I looked at Kristi and sighed,

"Well, we'd better head back. You want me to carry you?" Kristi shook her head and stood up. She walked around the room giving hugs to everyone, and then followed me out the door. I opened a portal across the street and we walked through it, back to our prison, Castle Oblivion.

**Lol. I really wish Axel had the tattoo, but then he would have had to stand there, naked, for even longer *sigh***


	11. Please, Reconsider

**Okay, here's where the damn trouble starts.**

_**Kixstri's POV**_

Axel and I stepped out of the portal and I followed him down the hall. He opened the door to his room and I came in behind him. He walked stiffly over to his desk and slammed his hands down on it. _He must still be mad about the Yuffie thing_. I came up behind him and wrapped my arms around his waist. Axel turned and looked at me,

"What are you doing?" I grinned at him,

"Smexing you up?" He rolled his eyes,

"Why? We're not together anymore." I gasped and looked up at him. He looked serious,

"Wha-What do you mean we're not together anymore? I thought that...that when you came, y-you might have-"

"Changed my mind?" Axel pushed me away and whispered, "How could I change my mind about you. When you hurt me so bad. Just for a guy with a nice face and a good set of pipes. We're not together anymore. I told you I would take care of you but not be with you, and that you wouldn't have anyone to come back to. I meant it." I glanced around the room for something to hold myself up with. I settled for the bed. I dropped down onto it and rested my head on my knees. _This can't be happening. If he didn't love me, why would he save me._ I looked up at him, tears streaking down my face,

"Why did you save me then? If you would have just let me die like any other person in the goddamned castle, you wouldn't be put through the trouble of worrying about me." Axel smirked, **(I made up this line, no one can use it with out my permission. It doesn't really make sense anyways, but it sounds kool lol)**

"I'm not heartless, I'm just a Nobody. I knew that if I just left you, Cloud would have never forgiven himself for killing you. So I had to stop him," he started toward the door, "Go ahead and stay in here but don't expect me to come back before you leave, I'm good at finding things to do." I stood to chase after him, but ended up falling to my knees. My sobs broke through and I could see my tears staining the carpet. I didn't know if he was still there but I had to speak my mind, get it all out,

"I'm sorry!! Everything was just so confusing when I came here. I didn't know what I was feeling toward Demyx or you!! I love you Reno, and I'd understand if you never want to see my face again, but please, take me back. Without you, I'm not whole. You're my Somebody. I know you hate me and I completely agree, I am the sickest, cruelest person ever to walk the Earth. But if you just give me another chance, to make things right, I'll be the woman I always was. I've seen the Light, but without you, I might as well just subject myself to the Darkness. I can't live without you, and if you don't take me back, I don't plan on it. So please, reconsider us!! Reconsider me!!" I dropped completely to the ground and cried into my arm. I cried until my eyes had run out of tears, but I just continued with my dry sobs. I waited five whole minutes that seemed like hours and he still didn't say anything. Then, he cleraed his throat. I just barely raised my head and watched his feet slowly approach me. He didn't kneel down next to me,

"If you'd just realized this earlier, I wouldn't have to." I looked up at him and he was reaching his hand down to me. I took it and he pulled me up and into his arms. Reno carefully took my face between his hands and kissed me, harder than he ever had before. I threw my arms around his neck and he picked me up. I wrapped my legs around his waist and he kicked the door closed behind him. Reno carried me over to his bed and sat me down gently. I rolled my eyes and pulled him down on top of me and he kissed me along my jaw line and up and down my throat. He came up to my ear and whispered, almost silently,

"I love you Kristi," I kissed each tattoo under his eyes and looked up at him,

"I love you too," he moaned and reached over to his nightstand to turn off the light.

**Damn, I didn't know I could be that good at writing that kind of stuff lol. Any how, hope it wasn't too racy for some of you readers *cough* Twilight_Angel *cough* but just be glad I didn't go further into the whole thing or else the chapter would be crap!!! lol**


	12. Food Poisoning

**Okay...the next day. I'm going to prolong the story a bit, flesh out some friendships between Kixstri and some people Axel would rather she not be friends with, but ya. And I think I might have Kix have Axe's baby...that'd be cool. Maybe I'll do one of those weird speeded up pregnancies like in Twilight, cuz nobody really knows if Nobodies have kids like humans do *plotting***

_**Kristi's POV**_

I rolled over, hot and sticky. _Why is it so hot in here?_ I my arm reached out and it rested on something that definitely didn't feel like a bed. I looked up and there was Axel, still sleeping. _Oh. That's why it's hot in here, fire element. Riiiight._ I tried to crawl over Axel but ended up on the floor. I looked up at him and somehow he was still sleeping. I stood up and looked around for a blanket to wrap myself in until I could find my clothes. Nothing but a pile of ashes. And there were my clothes, completely charred, on the other side of the room. _Great._ I walked over to Axel's dresser and started digging through the top drawer. _What's today?_ I checked the calender on the wall. _Sweet, It's Friday, I can wear whatever I want._ I pulled open the second drawer and found a pair of Axel's red pajamas. I pulled those on. The sleeves were a little long, and the pants were way too long, but my stomach started growling so I walked out the door and started toward the kitchen.

I walked in the door and Xaldin was standing at the stove, making scrambled eggs and bacon. He watched me as I walked up to the coffee machine and gave my clothes a supicious glare before turning back to the food. I rolled my eyes and took a sip of my black coffee,

"Good morning Xaldin."

"Morning," he mumbled but kept his eyes on the food. I sat down at the table and drank some more of my coffee. Then, Xigbar walked in, followed by Demyx, who sat at a small table in the corner of the room, but Xigbar sat down next to me,

"Hey Kix. These are some nice pictures right here." He put some pictures face down on the table and I snatched them up. _Naked me, naked Axel, naked me and Axel, sleeping naked me and Axel._ I threw the pictures at his face,

"Jeez Xig!! You're such a perv!! How the hell did you get those?!" Luxord walked in and answered the question for me, as he poured himself a cup of coffee,

"Power over space. He was probably watching you guys all night." I looked up at Xigbar and slapped him upside the head,

"Perv!!" Xigbar shrugged,

"Well, wouldn't you have come to investigate if you were hearing inappropriate noises coming from somebody's room?" I was about to make a smart-ass comeback, but Xig groaned and hit his head on the table,

"Axel...Why are you walking around in just, your boxers?" I spit out my coffee and looked up to see Axel leaning against the doorjamb, wearing nothing but some black boxers with flames on them,

"Because Kix stole my PJ's" I rolled my eyes, got up and sat on the counter after I poured the rest of my coffee down the sink,

"Axel. You had other clothes in your dresser!" He came over next to me, rested his head on my shoulder, and sniffed,

"But I wanted my PJ's" I grinned and grabbed the bottom of the pajama shirt, and pulled it up a little just so my stomach was showing,

"You want me to give them to you?" Everyone in the room except Axel shouted, "Yes!" He just rolled his eyes and carefully pulled the shirt back down and whispered in my ear,

"You can give them to me later." I laughed and Axel pulled me off the counter and carried me over to the table. He sat down in a chair and pulled me down onto his lap. Everyone else came and sat at the table, and Xaldin filled all of our plates with bacon and eggs. I grinned as a sort of thank you, but he just frowned and walked away. I scarfed down my eggs and few of Axel's. When I looked up everyone was staring at me. I frowned,

"What? I'm hungry." Axel ate the rest of his quickly and then we walked out the door. He wrapped his arm around my waist and guided me down the hall,

"Let's go see Marly. I bet he's 'gardening', he usually doesn't come out until lunch." I nodded and we headed down the hall. Out of no where, my stomach started to growl. Axel looked at me and put his arm over my shoulders,

"You okay? If you want, we could go back and get something else to eat." I shook my head, pushed Axel away, clapped my hand over my mouth and ran through the nearest door. Thank god it was a bathroom. I locked the door behind me and hunched over the toilet. I completely lost my breakfast and probably every other meal I had ever eaten in my life. I shakily stood up and washed my mouth out in the sink. Axel pounded on the door,

"Babe? Are you okay? Do you want me to get Vexen? Aspirin? Anything?" I called weakly to the door,

"No! I'm f-fine. Just give me a minute" I sat back down on the floor, rested my head on the cool tile and stared blankly at the walls._ What just happened? Why am I sick? Maybe it was the food? Or maybe I'm...._I shook that thought from my mind. Even I knew that you don't get sick a day after getting... I couldn't even make myself think the word right now. _Food poisoning. Food poisoning. I'm sticking with that story...for now. Until I can get Vexen alone._ Axel tapped on the door again,

"H-hey? I'm gonna go get you a glass of water, okay? I'll be right back." I didn't say anything, but I heard him running back down the hall. He was blowing this way out of proportion. It was just food poisoning...I hope.

**Okay, I was gonna wait until the next chapter to get the last part in, but what the hell, It's all gonna end up in there anyways.**


	13. Her

**Okay, I just had to have Kix have Axel's child because....well, who doesn't want to have Axel's child? haha XD**

_**Kixstri's POV**_

After Axel brought me the glass of water. He tried to open the door, but, it was locked so he had Xigbar come and help him pull it off its hinges. (I don't know why they didn't just open a portal into the room and then unlock it from the inside but they didn't.) Axel then carried me to his room and had me sleep on his bed. I woke up about an hour later with a wet towel on my forehead. Axel was sitting on the foot of the bed glaring at the ground. I sat up and he turned around when he heard the bed squeak,

"Babe you should go to sleep." I grinned, but he was still frowning. I pressed the frown lines on his forehead flat and then put my hand on his shoulder,

"What's wrong?" Axel looked at me and smiled sadly,

"Xemnas wants me to go out on a mission. But I don't want to leave you here alone while your sick so-"

"You should go," if this was the only chance I had to be able to sneak down to Vexen's lab I was going to take it, "I'm not going to be alone. You could have someone 'babysit' me, like Luxord, or Marly." Axel smiled and took my face in his hands,

"Okay. But If you need me, for anything, don't be afraid to send someone to get me, okay?" He kissed me and then stood up and walked to the door. I nodded and waited until I couldn't hear his footsteps in the hall anymore. I carefully got up, so as not to bother my stomach and picked up the intercom speaker on the nightstand. It had numbers on it, all the way up to 13, but the 13 had been blacked out. _What's Vexen's number? 1 is Xemnas, 2 is Xiggy, 3 is Xaldin...4 Vexen's number 4!!_ I hit the 4 on the pad and then held down the talk button,

"Vexen? Are you there? I-I need to talk to you." I heard nothing but static for a few minutes, but then the speaker clicked,

"Yes?" I pressed on the talk button again,

"Vexen, do you think I could come down to your lab, I...I need you to check something for me?" The speaker clicked again,

"Aren't you supposed to be in bed?" I was about to answer but he started talking again, "Go ahead, come on down. But it's not my fault if you fall down the stairs and hurt the baby." I gasped and punched the button,

"How'd you-"

"Just come down here. We'll settle this when you get here," he sighed, "I usually don't go out of my way to help Axel you know, but this is for something that could very well be a human being. So I'm going to make an exception." I nodded to myself, pulled on Axel's coat, which was also too big for me, and ran down the hall. I slowed down when I reached the stairs, thinking too much about Vexen's warning, and then walked up and pounded on the door. Vexen opened the door and grinned,

"You hurried. So this must be important. Come in, come in," I followed him into the room and sat down on a stool. Vexen looked at me,

"I'm surprised Axel isn't with you. You didn't see it fitting to tell him that he might have a child?" I grinned,

"He had a mission. And besides, I don't want to tell him anything, until I know for sure. Maybe I really am just sick, and maybe I'm not." Vexen shook his head and wheeled a hospital bed and a monitor out of a closet. He gestured for me to sit down on the bed,

"I suppose we'll just do a sonogram and work our way from there. I'm assu-" I stopped him,

"But even if I am...you know...a sonogram won't show us anything." Vexen grinned,

"Nobodies are different from humans. I've never dealed with a pregnant Nobody before, but I suppose it's possible. Larxene still deals with her menstrual cycle, but it's a speeded process. She has it once a week every week. So I'm assuming, that Nobodies could get pregnant if they timed it perfectly. Apparently, you just missed it. So, if her periods are a speeded process, I'm assuming that carrying a child would be too. And seeing as how you're experiencing morning sickness already, we should be able to see something." I nodded and watched while he rumaged through bottles on a shelf, and when he found the right one, pulled a sonogram 'wand' out of a cabinet. When he came back, I lied down on the hospital bed, and watched Vexen hook up the 'wand' to the monitor. Then, he pulled my shirt up just above my stomach and squeezed some of the weird 'sonogram jelly' (that's what me and Yuffie used to call it) onto my stomach. He spread it around with the 'wand' and then started moving it back and forth across my stomach. A few minutes later, he pointed to a human-like blob on the screen,

"Right there. That's your..." he moved the 'wand' again, "Daughter." Vexen reached up to a button on the side of the monitor and pressed it. Then, he took a towel and wiped the goo off my stomach. Vexen walked over to his computer, opened a file and pressed print. I stood up, pulled my shirt back down, and walked over to the printer. The sonogram was printing out on glossy photopaper. When it finished printing, I snatched up the picture and stared at it for a few moments. _That's my baby._ Vexen walked up behind me,

"Now, it's your decision whether or not you want to bring a child into the world during a war. Honestly, I wouldn't. You can go, discuss it with Axel, or just come back if you want to terminate the pregnancy. I won't tell anyone that you were ever pregnant if you make that choice." I looked up from the picture, nodded and walked out the door and up the stairs.

I walked back to Axel's room and sat down on the edge of the bed. _A war? What did he mean, 'a war'? Will Axel agree with him? I don't want to give up this baby. _I worried about this in my head for what seemed like hours, and it probably was because Axel walked in and when he saw my blank stare ran up next to me and sat down on the bed. I was going to hide the sonogram but realized that it had fallen out of my hand and onto the floor. Axel wrapped his arms around me and frowned,

"Are you okay? I knew I shouldn't've left, what happened?" I tried my best to ignore the picture on the floor, but my eyes betrayed me and I ended up sneaking a glance at it. Axel followed my eyes to the floor, and picked up the piece of shiny paper,

"Kristi? Wh-what is this? I-It looks a lot like a...a-"

"Sonogram?" I looked up at Axel who I now realized was more than a whole foot taller than me. He was gaping from me to the picture,

"Y-yeah. What's it for?" I sighed and took the picture out of his hand. I proped it up against the lamp on his table before looking back up at him,

"I'm....We're going to have a baby, Reno. That baby, in the sonogram? That's my baby, our baby." I looked down and rested my hand over my stomach. He was silent for a moment and then put his hand over mine,

"Yeah. Our baby." I stared at his hand for a moment, and then Axel cleared his throat nervously,

"What are we gonna name it?" I grinned,

"Her." Axel looked up at me and then smiled,

"Yeah. What are we gonna name her?"

**Okay, that's your que people. I need name's lots and lots of names!!! I'm kinda leaning toward Alexis though, so give me some good ideas!!**


	14. Alexis

**2 months later, and like I said, I'm kinda pulling a Breaking Twilight during the New Moon of Dawn type thing, the baby is growing alarmingly fast and it will probably be born with in a month....and Axel is worried about being a father lol**

_**Axel's POV**_

I watched anxiously as Vexen measured Kristi's stomach which was now at least three times the size it was two months ago. Vexen put the measuring tape back in his desk and started scribbling on a notepad. I put my arm around Kristi while we waited for him to speak,

"Well, she started out being 36" around and now she's around 45. From her back to her belly button is about 23". Based on my observations in the past few months, I believe the baby is due sometime next month." Kristi nodded and I helped her stand up. I nodded to Vexen and we walked out the door. Kristi leaned her head against my arm and sighed,

"I can't wait until this is all over!! I'm so fat!" I grinned and pulled her into a tender hug,

"Don't be ridiculous, you look fine." Kristi rolled her eyes,

"No I don't!! Just look!! You can't even get your arms around me anymore!! And you have really long arms!!" I sighed and we walked into our new apartment completely red and brown, a master bedroom, two bathrooms, a door leading to the kitchen, and a small nursery painted hot pink and black. Kristi sat down on the couch and held her forehead in her hands. I sighed and poured two glasses of milk. I never really liked milk but since Kristi got pregnant Vexen's made it a permanent part of her diet and it just felt weird to drink soda while she has to drink this white crap. I gave her her glass and sat down next to her,

"You look great, don't worry about it. You're better than great, you're beautiful." She sighed and spread out on the couch, resting her head on my lap,

"I'm sorry. I'm just stressed out right now. Our baby is going to be born next month, and I've only been carrying her for two months. It's scary!" I rubbed my hand up and down her arm,

"I know, I know. I'm scared too." And I was. I'm going to be a father in a few weeks, and I have no idea what's going to happen. I didn't snap out of my worries until I noticed Kristi snoring softly into my leg. I grinned and slid a pillow under her head, and then slid out from under her. I paced the room for a minute and then slipped into the nursery, quietly closing the door behind me. Everything was perfect, according to Kristi, but something felt off to me. Maybe it was the fact that there were no windows. Or no shelves of childrens books like in most nurseries, instead, it was just a crib, a rocking chair, a changing table, and a few dolls. I glanced at the crib. Maybe I'll like it better when I have to get up once a night to put the baby back to sleep. I laughed to myself and sat in the rocking chair. What's going to happen next month? Krist and I had talked about it, possibly leaving the Organization, going into hiding, but that wasn't what I was worried about. What if something goes wrong during the delivery? What if something happens to my daughter? Or Kristi? I wasn't sure which one I could live without. Kristi would probably tell me to only worry about the baby, but I couldn't do that. I could have thought about this for days, but my thinking was cut short by Kristi screaming in pain.

I jumped up and crashed through the door. I ran up to Kristi, she was hunched over her knees, I picked her up and carried her to the door. I ran down the hall and burst into Vexen's lab,

"Vexen!! It's time!!" Vexen popped up from behind a book shelf. When he saw Kristi, he jumped over the book shelf and pulled the hospital bed out of the closet. Kristi screamed again and Xemnas, Saix, and Xigbar burst into the room. Vexen looked at my panicked face and pulled Kristi out of my arms and sat her on the bed,

"Saix!! Get Axel out of here!" I looked at Vexen,

"What?!" Kristi screamed again. Vexen rolled his eyes at me,

"Saix!! Now!!" Saix ran forward and started pulling me toward the door, but I was too strong for him. Saix shouted to Xigbar who was helping Xemnas boil water,

"Xigbar!! A little help?!" Xigbar rushed forward and they almost had me out the door,

"I need to stay here!! I promised I'd be there for her!!" Xigbar pushed me back with all his weight,

"It's not going to help, if you blow up the lab!!!!!!" I froze when that thought passed through my mind, and let them pull me out the door. I fell against the stairs and we all flinched when Kristi screamed again. I checked the date on my watch. 8/13. I repeated that number in my mind. _8/13 8/13 8/13._

Hours later, Xemnas came out of the door and I stood up. He shrugged,

"Vexen just told me to leave. I don't know why." I started pacing in front of the door while Xemnas, Xigbar, and Saix watched me. Then, Vexen came out of the door carrying a small bundle in his arms. He handed it to me, and it was my daughter. She had bright ginger hair, just a shade lighter than mine, and her eyes were as blue as her mother's. I smiled,

"Alexis." I frowned and looked up at Vexen,

"Where's Kixstri? Is she okay? I-I need to see her. I-" Vexen put a hand on my shoulder. I was prepared for the worst,

"She's...unconcious. I had to give her some drugs so she wouldn't feel anything, but she's fine. She'll be awake in a few hours. The best thing you could do now is take Alexis, put her to bed, maybe get her some milk or something, and then come back in the morning." I held Alexis close to me and nodded. Before anyone could 'console' me, I turned and walked up the stairs. I walked to our apartment and walked through the door, it was still open from when I left. I put Alexis in her crib and sat down on the floor next to it, resting my head against the bars. I took a shakey breath and out of no where started to cry. I knew that somewhere mixed in with the tears for Kristi were the tears of joy, for our beautiful baby girl, who looked so much like her mother in so many ways. Some one in the doorway cleared their throat. Demyx. And behind him, unbelievabley, Roxas. I jumped up and stood in front of the crib. Demyx stepped forward, but Roxas beat him to walking into the room and giving me a hug,

"Congradulations man. Sorry I wasn't here sooner, but Demyx hadn't busted me out yet." I looked up at Demyx over Roxas' shoulder. I grinned and then pulled Roxas away from me,

"So you're gonna be godfather right?" Roxas smiled and nodded. I turned and carefully pulled Alexis up into my arms,

"You want to hold her?" Roxas looked at the baby but shook his head,

"Nah. It wouldn't feel right to hold the kid before the mother gets a chance." I nodded and put Alexis back in her crib. Before I could turn around, Roxas asked me something I hadn't even thought about,

"So when's the wedding?" I turned around and looked at him,

"I don't know. I haven't even asked her yet." Roxas rolled his eyes,

"What about the time when you came down to the dungeons and showed me the ring?!" I shrugged,

"I was gonna do it today! But, well...you know!" Roxas nodded,

"Hey you don't mind if I stay here tonight do you? I really don't feel like going back into the basement." I nodded,

"Yeah, go ahead and sleep on the couch." He nodded and walked out into the living room, followed by Demyx who closed the door behind him. I shook my head and knelt down on the floor. I looked at Alexis one more time and then fell asleep right there on the floor.

**YAY!!! Alexis was born!!**


	15. That's Not Normal

**Okay I got bored, decided to get this chapter typed since I had nothing better to do.**

_**Axel POV**_

When I woke up the next day, my neck and my back were stiff from sleeping on the nursery floor. I checked the time. _It's almost noon?! Why didn't anyone wake me up?!_ I looked up into the crib. _Where's Alexis?!_ I scrambled up onto my feet and ran out into the living room. Everyone in the Organization, except Vexen and Larxene, was sitting on the floor in the living room playing with Alexis laughing when she made a funny face, or when she fell and starting laughing at herself. I grinned and Roxas walked up to me,

"Sorry we didn't wake you up dude. But you were out. Alex started screaming and you completely slept through it!" I nodded,

"Is Kristi-"

"Awake?" Roxas cut me off, "Yeah. She's down in the lab with Vexen running some tests. Checking her vitals. The usual, but she's fine. Go ahead and see her. I can handle Alex. I am the godfather...after all," He faked examining his nails and then pushed me toward the door, "Vexen said she could probably come back up here soon anyways. He'll probably call you to pick her up in a little bit, I would just go to save the call." I nodded and ran out the door and down the hall. I hurried down the stairs taking them two at a time and burst into the lab.

There was Kristi. Perfect. Glowing. Happy. Sitting in her bed, drinking some orange juice. When she saw me her face lit up. I ran forward and pulled her into a tight hug. I grinned and took a sip of her juice. It tasted disgusting,

"Once I spring you from this place, I'm getting you a nice, big cup of coffee." She laughed and wrapped her arms around my neck. I kissed her and pulled her even closer to me. Vexen walked up next to us and rolled his eyes,

"None of that in my laboratory." I rolled my eyes and kissed her again, this time pulling her up into my arms,

"Fine, we won't do this in your 'laboratory'....we'll do it in the hall outside!!" Kristi smacked me upside the head and laughed,

"Not yet!! I want to see my baby _before_ we end up having another one." I looked at her in shock,

"So we're having another one now? A boy I hope." She rolled her eyes,

"I was joking, retard." I grinned,

"Oh good," I carried her over to the door, and looked at Vexen and said in the 'airiest' voice I could muster,

"No more tests on my wife, until she is actually my wife! Got it memorized?" Kristi looked up at me in shock,

"What?!" I smiled,

"We'll talk about it later. Now, we have to get back to Alex's birthday party." I jogged up the steps and ran to our apartment and burst in the door. Roxas was the first to speak,

"OMG!!!! It's the mom!!!!!" **(no I wasn't putting that in there to make the paragraph shorter, Roxas actually said "OMG")** I rolled my eyes and sat Kristi back on her feet,

"What's so amazing about her aside from the fact that she's the cutest baby we've ever seen?" Roxas reached over to Marluxia and picked up Alexis who now had hair blacker than my coat, and eyes just as green as mine. I grabbed Kristi's hand,

"How did she do that? What's wrong, what happened?" Kristi looked up at me, confused,

"What do you mean what's wrong? She's beautiful!" Kristi stepped forward and took Alexis from Roxas, "Oh baby, What's the matter? Are you amazing them with how smart you are?" I walked forward and ran my hand through Alexis' hair. _I'm sure it used to be red!_ I pulled her out of Kristi's hand and looked at her eyes, and then at her mother's eyes. _They're definitely not the color they were._ Kristi grabbed my arm,

"What's the matter? Why are you so worried?" I shook my head,

"She's changed." Kristi took my face in her hands,

"Don't be ridiculous. A baby can't change in fifteen minutes!" I nodded,

"Apparently, _she _can! Roxas what the hell happened while I was gone?!" Kristi pulled Alexis out of my hands and held her close to her,

"Axel, what are you talking about?! There's nothing wrong with her, she's perfect!" I nodded,

"I know that, but this morning, she had my hair and your eyes. And now, she has my eyes and black hair. That's why I'm worried." Roxas nodded,

"I don't now how she did it. I gave her to Xaldin and then when I turn back around, she's got black hair and green eyes!" I turned to glare at Xaldin and he put his hands up in the air,

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!! Why would I want to change how your baby looks? Honestly, I liked her hair better before." I nodded and Kristi grabbed my arm,

"Axel, honey. Look." I turned around, and Alex was looking at me, and at the same time, her hair was slowly turning back to the color it was when she was born. I blinked a couple times before what I had just saw sunk in. _Experiment time._ I walked up to Kristi and took Alexis into my arms and pointed back at Kristi,

"Hey Alex, isn't Mommy's hair pretty? See how shiny it is? It looks just like gold doesn't it baby?" Alex smiled and looked at Kristi. Her brow furrowed for a moment, and then her hair slowly started to turn blonde. When it was completely blonde she looked up at me and laughed. I glanced around the room for someone else to try it on. I walked across the room and sat down next to Marluxia,

"Hey isn't Uncle Marly's hair cool? It's pink just like your shirt!" Alexis glanced down at her shirt and then at Marluxia. She waved at him and suddenly, her hair was pink. I frowned and looked at Saix,

"And what about Saix Puppy's hair? Isn't that a pretty color?" Kristi watched as our baby nodded and then her head of pink hair turned to a bright blue. I bit my head and looked up at Roxas,

"Can you make your hair look like Uncle Roxy's?" Alex looked at me and then at Roxas. Her hair slowly turned blonde again, and then grew noticeabley shorter in a matter of seconds. Suddenly, Vexen was standing in the doorway,

"Well, at least now we know she's a Nobody." I stood up and glared at him,

"You don't know that dammit!! Just because she has powers doesn't mean she's heartless." Alex reached up and touched my face. I looked down and suddenly, she had tattoos like mine on her cheeks. I sighed,

"You don't want tattoos babe, they only get you into trouble." She titled her head to the side, and then the tattoos slowly faded away. I shook my head and looked at Vexen,

"She's just special. I'm sure that if you search long enough, you would find a normal human that could do what she's doing." Vexen smirked,

"Or possibly another Nobody." I lurched forward, Alex still in my hands, but Roxas and Saix held me back,

"Dammit Vexen!! G-get the hell out of my apartment!! I-...I just." I watched him walk out the door and then fell to my knees. _This is not normal._ I started to cry into Alex's hair. _I didn't want her to be a Nobody. I don't want her to part of this war._ And then, the scariest thing happened. Alex took my face in her hands and spoke to me,

"Why are you crying Daddy?" I looked up in terror at Kristi and Roxas. This was way special. Even for a Nobody.

**Whoa.......Alex is really starting to creep me out. *sigh* This is what happens when two Nobodies decide to reproduce. They get a super-duper Nobody baby.**


	16. That's All That Matters

**OKAY!!! I was just in an earthquake so now I'm writing so I don't start hyperventilating.**

_**Axel's POV**_

I looked up at Kristi and Roxas and then down at Alex. She tilted her head to the side,

"Why were you crying Daddy?" I glanced up at Kristi and back at Alex,

"Um, because I got something in my eye and I was trying to get it out. Can you stay with Mommy for a minute?" Alex nodded and I handed her to Kristi. I gestured for Roxas and Xemnas to follow me outside. We walked out the door and closed it behind us. I glared at Xemnas,

"Have you ever heard of something like this? In humans or Nobodies?" Roxas shrugged but Xemnas frowned,

"Anything is possible with Nobodies, Axel. I'm not too sure about her advanced intelligence but it's possible." I rolled my eyes,

"She's not even a day old!!!!! An-and she's talking!!! She's half a day old, and she's talking!!!" Roxas stepped forward and put his hand on my shoulder,

"Dude, come on!! You just gotta take it in stride! So what if she can talk, and looks two years old?! She's your daughter, and she's healthy and safe. That's all that matters!!" I bit my lip and nodded,

"Yeah. She's a healthy baby, she's got twelve strong guys to take care of her, and parents who love her...and that's all that matters." Xemnas nodded and opened the door,

"Now come on. The only thing we can do now is take care of her and make sure she's safe." I walked back into the apartment and Alex ran up to me and jumped up into my arms. She giggled at me and pulled on one of the spikes in my hair,

"Daddy! What'cha doin'?" I laughed and put her up on my shoulders,

"Nothing just talking to Uncle Roxas. What were you doing?" She glanced up at Kristi and back at me,

"Nooothing." I pulled her down into my arms,

"Uh-huh. Do you want me to ask Mom what you did? She'll tell me." Alex gave me a panicked look and shook her head and then turned to Kristi and shook her head at her. I grinned,

"Alex?" She looked back at me,

"Yeeeees?" I laughed,

"What did you do?" She bit her lip and then pressed her face into my shoulder,

"I knocked Uncle Marly over, and he started crying." I looked down at her and she peeked up at me through her eyelashes and her hair which was now back to being red. I looked up at Marly who was trying his best not to laugh. I rolled my eyes and made Alex look at me,

"Did you say you're sorry?" She frowned and crossed her arms over her chest,

"Yes. Mom made me." I grinned and sat Alex back down on her feet. She pouted and held her hands up to me,

"Daddy! Pick...me...up." I rolled my eyes and swept her up into my arms. She giggled, wrapped her arms around my neck, and then yawned,

"Daddy? I-I'm tired." I grinned and stroked her hair,

"Then go to sleep." She half giggled and half yawned into my neck,

"O-okay." I held her pretty much for the rest of the night, until I was ready to go to bed, then, I carefully put her in her crib.

**Wow. This kid is gonna talk a lot!!! haha**


	17. Be My Somebody

**Okay back to Kixstri.**

_**Kristi's POV**_

After Axel put Alexis to bed, we both waited until everyone had left, except for Roxas, who was sleeping on the couch, to go to our room. I changed into my pajamas while keeping a cautious eye on Axel, who was sitting on the edge of the bed, holding his face in his hands. I walked across the room and sat down next to him,

"Babe, don't worry about it. So what if she can talk? That makes our job ten times easier!" He reached over and pulled me into a soft hug and I looked up at him,

"Sooo, about what you said. Down in Vexen's lab. About me?" Axel grinned and turned to face me. I pulled my legs up onto the bed and sat cross-legged while he rummaged through his coat pockets. Then, he pulled out a small black box with a jeweler's name on it that I recognized from Traverse Town. I frowned,

"Are you doing this just for the baby? Or-" he cut me off.

"Do you want to know how long I've had this ring?" I bit my lip and then nodded, "I bought it a week before I disappeared. I was going to ask you the day that I left. Right after you guys got home. I had no idea I wouldn't be there when you got back. And I would have come back, to look for you, to ask you. But I was afraid if I did, Xemnas would come for us. So I stayed," he got up and knelt down on one knee, "But here I am now. Down on one terribly stiff knee, asking you, to be my wife. Are you gonna be my Somebody, Kristi?" I smiled, tears pouring down my cheeks. I had always thought about this day. Ever since Cloud brought home some red haired kid to play video games. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and he stood up, still holding me close to him. I pressed my face into his neck, muffling my tears and also my voice, but I think he got it,

"Y-yes. Of course I'll be your Somebody. I always was." He pulled me away from him and smiled down at me,

"And now you always will be."

**aww how adorable. Sorry this chapter was so short. I'm writing it while getting ready for school lol. But anyways. the next chapter will probably start right before the wedding while Kristi is freaking out and Yuffie (maid-of-honor) is trying to get her to shut the hell up. haha**


	18. Shuddap and Get in the Damn Dress

**a month later ( Yuffie's a fast planner) Alexis is now a bratty month-old baby...who can talk.....and looks two lol**

_**Kristi's POV**_

I was sitting on the ground, holding my head in my lap, starting to feel sick. Alexis was sitting next to me looking concerned and Yuffie was standing over me tapping her foot impatiently. I looked up at her,

"I...I don't think I can do this. Let's just wait until tomorrow!! Until I feel better!" Yuffie rolled her eyes, grabbed my hand and pulled me up onto my feet. She squeezed my shoulders and shook me back and forth,

"Come on!!! We only have one hour to get you ready!! We can't call it off now!! We already post-poned it twice!! So shutup and get into that damn dress!!" Alexis nodded,

"Yeah!! Shuddap and get in the damn dress!"

"Alex!! Don't talk like that!!" I glared at Yuffie, "I told you you can't talk like that in front of her! What kind of godmother are you?" Yuffie grinned and picked up Alex,

"A happy one!! But only if you hurry up, and put on your dress!!" I rolled my eyes and grabbed the beaded white dress that was hanging over the back of a chair. I quickly pulled off my shirt and jeans, and Yuffie helped me pull the dress over my head. I quickly pulled the dress down so it stopped just above my feet like it was supposed to. Then, Yuffie dragged me over to the mirror and started brushing through my hair. Alexis smiled and climbed up into my lap. I sighed and started sorting through Yuffie's cosmetics bag but she reached over and slapped my wrist. I dropped the bag back on the table,

"What?!" Yuffie rolled her eyes and quickly tied my hair up into a messy but artistic knot,

"I'll do your make up!! I'm better at it than you!!" I sighed and wrapped my arms around Alex. She rested her head on my shoulder until Yuffie grabbed the bag and started pulling out eye shadows and lip gloss,

"Alex, honey? Why don't you go see Daddy? I need to work on Mommy's face." Alex jumped off my lap and ran to the door,

"Okay!! Good luck with your face Mommy!!" Yuffie and I both started laughing once she walked out the door,

"Oh, she's so sweet. You made a good kid Kris. I grinned,

"I know."

**Okay!! next chapter's from Alexis' POV Yay!!!!!! I can't wait to write that....sorry this chapter's so short. I want to get the whole family's view on the wedding before it starts.**


	19. Where's Daddy?

**Wow. This chapter is gonna be kinda tough to write. I've never written from a childs mind before. This should be interesting.**

_**Alexis' POV**_

_Skip, skip, skip._ I made my way down the hall looking for Daddy. _If I were a Daddy, where would I be?_ I thought about that for a minute. _Well, I'd be with Mommy, but I already know he's not there._ I was walking down the hall until Uncle Cloud came around the corner and knocked me down,

"Oh, hey sweety, I'm sorry. Are you okay?" I nodded and brushed off my shirt,

"Cloud? Have you seen Daddy?" Cloud shrugged and looked down the hall,

"Actually, I just got here. I was looking for him too." I frowned,

"Yeah, that's great....Maybe he's with Uncle Roxy!" I grabbed Uncle Cloud's hand and started running down the hall to Uncle Roxy's new room. I stopped quickly in front of the door and Cloud nearly tripped over me. I knocked on the door quickly,

"Uncle Roxy?! Are you home? Is Daddy with you?!" I tapped my foot impatiently while I waited for someone to open the door.

**She's an impatient little bugger isn't she? lol That was a really short chapter haha oh well**


	20. Can You Do My Hair?

**lol time for those father/daughter bonding scenes I'm so good at writing. (see my Harry Potter fic lol)**

_**Axel's POV**_

I pulled at the tie that Roxas had tied around my neck like a noose. _Can't I just wear the suit without the tie?_ I was about to take it off when someone knocked on the door,

"Uncle Roxy?! Are you home? Is Daddy with you?!" Roxas laughed and went to open the door. While he wasn't looking I slipped off the tie and threw it under his bed. Roxas opened the door and Alexis came barreling past him into the room. She looked around for a minute and when she saw me she launched herself into my arms,

"Daddy! I was looking everywhere for you!! So was Uncle Cloud, but he didn't know where you were either, and I thought maybe you'd be in here so we came and here you are!" I laughed and brushed some hair out of her face,

"That's great babe, but why aren't you with Mommy? You should be getting your dress on." She rolled her eyes at me,

"Daddy, I don't want to wear that stupid dress. Auntie Tifa picked the dumbest dress in the whole store," Cloud laughed into his hand, "And Auntie Yuffie said I could wear whatever I want. But I don't know what I want to wear." I laughed, sat her down on the floor, and started digging through Roxas' dresser. _I know there are some clothes of her's in here. He babysits her almost every weekend._ I pulled out a frilly black tank top and a black skirt, and handed them to her,

"Are these better than the dress?" she nodded, "Then go into the bathroom and change." She smiled threw her arm around my neck, and then ran into the bathroom. Cloud smirked,

"Nice, Daddy. You already know how to pick out girl's clothes for a wedding." I through a pillow at his head, knocking down one of his perfectly sculpted spikes,

"Whatever. You would too if you had a kid!" he laughed,

"Nuh-uh. My kid would dress like a man! Boy or girl, they'd be wearin' a suit." I rolled my eyes and looked at my hair,

"Should I spike it for the wedding or what?" Roxas bit his lip,

"Well...um...They are a bit extreme. How about you brush them down and pull them into a pony-tail?" Cloud sat on the bed,

"Yeah, and while you're at it, I'll go ask the bride if we could borrow her dress!" I rolled my eyes. The door to the bathroom opened and Alexis walked out wearing the clothes I had given her. I smiled and knelt down in front of her,

"Wow, honey you look great." She giggled,

"Thank you Daddy...Could you do my hair?" Cloud burst into laughter and fell backwards off the bed. I laughed with him and carried Alex over to a chair,

"Sure babe." I grabbed a brush and started carefully brushing her curls. Once I could get the brush through it without getting stuck, I grabbed one of her rubber bands off of Roxas' desk and pulled her hair up into a high pony-tail. I looked at her hair which was blue, a result of Saix babysitting her the day before. I knelt down next to her. This wasn't going to be easy,

"Sweety, could you make your hair red. Just for the wedding?" she looked up at me with her big, brown eyes, "I-I know you like Saix Puppy's hair, but I think Mommy would really like it if your hair was the color it was when you were born. Don't you? After the wedding, you can change it back to whatever color you want. Okay?" Alexis bit her lip and then nodded, her hair immediately turning red. I grinned, "Thanks honey. Okay. Since I don't want you to leave, because I love spending time with my baby girl...Cloud!! Get in the bathroom and change into your suit!" Cloud grabbed the bag and rolled his eyes,

"Fine! Since nobody wants to see my body anyways." He walked into the bathroom and slammed the door behind him. I laughed and looked at Roxas,

"I think he was looking forward to getting naked in front of you dude."

"I was not!!" Cloud shouted from the bathroom, "I was joking!!" I rolled my eyes,

"Uh-huh. Sure!" I laughed and pulled Alexis into my lap, "So you remember what you need to do right? Walk down the aisle, smile, throw rose petals at random people, " Roxas snorted, "and then come stand by me okay?" Alexis nodded and grinned,

"And then you're going to kiss Mommy, so we can go eat." I laughed,

"Yeah, that's the basic idea." Alexis stood up and started jumping on Roxas' bed. I frowned and picked ehr up,

"Alex. What did I tell you about doing that? It ruins the bed springs and if you fell you could get seriously hurt..Remember the monkeys?" Alex gasped and clapped her hands over her mouth.

"The poor monkeys," she whispered. I nodded,

"Do you want the doctor to come and tell you not to jump on the bed?" She grinned,

"Vexy wouldn't care. Him and Uncle Marly like jumping on beds." My jaw dropped,

"What?" I looked at Roxas and he shrugged. I looked back at Alex. She was still smiling,

"Yeah. They like jumping on beds...And wrestling." I rolled my eyes,

"And who told you this?" She grinned,

"Uncle Xiggy." I nodded. Roxas checked his watch and gasped,

"Oh jeez! We got to go!! You'll just have to leave your hair like that Axel!" I nodded and we all ran out the door.

**Hurray!! Next chapter's the wedding!!!**


	21. The Wedding

**bum-bum-da-dum wedding time!!!! *happy dance***

_**Kristi's POV**_

I paced frantically back and forth in front of the double doors that lead up the aisle and to the alter._ Where's Alex?_

"Where is she?! I can't believe she's missing!" Yuffie rolled her eyes and grabbed my shoulders, again,

"Hey! She's probably still with Axel! I told her to go hang out with her dad while I did your make-up she's probably in there waiting for us!" I sighed,

"But what about her dress?! We paid so much for it, and Tifa took so long to pick it out and-" Yuffie slapped me across my face,

"Chill woman!! I'm sure Axel found her something to wear!! And Tifa will understand. We ran out of time before the wedding to go find Alex! It's not like we just threw the dress away and gave her something else to wear!" I rolled my eyes and Yuffie groaned, "Oh jeez, now your cheeks don't match...Sorry about this!" Then she slapped me on the other side of my face, "There now you look perfect!" I looked up at her for a minute and then we both started laughing. Then, mine and Axel's favorite song, 'Sanctuary' started playing on the other side of the doors, and Tifa came out of the other door to the room, carrying all three of the bouquets,

"Crap! I'm sorry I wasn't out here sooner, but I was arguing with Axel about the crap he put Alex in instead of the dress." My eyes widened as I took my bouquet,

"How bad is it?" Yuffie rolled her eyes and took her bouquet,

"You'll see the damage when we get inside, Tifa, go!" Yuffie watched Tifa walked through the doors and then shook my shoulders one more time, "Wait, until 'Hikari' starts playing, and then come in. Okay? Okay." She pushed open the doors and ran up the aisle, I just saw her sigh with relief at what Alex was wearing before the doors shut in front of me. Then, the band slowed down and I could hear 'Hikari' playing from their instruments. I took a deep breath and walked toward the door. I was about to push it open but apparently, Yuffie had told somebody to come and open it for me, because just before I touched the door, it swung out into the room. I took another breath and started my walk down the aisle.

I checked what Alexis was wearing before anything else. _It's not that bad. At least she's wearing a skirt. And Axel even got her to change her hair back, I bet even Yuffie couldn't do that._ I grinned and looked up at Axel, Reno, my fiance, whatever. I finished my walk up the aisle and handed my bouquet to Yuffie who rolled her eyes and passed it to Tifa. I stared into Ax- Reno's eyes while Xemnas, the 'priest' said the same words that every other priest says at every other wedding, but before he told us to exchange our rings, Axel stopped him,

"Could I say something?" He turned and looked at me, "I never thought, that I would end up with my best friend's sister, you know that? After I came here, I always thought your Somebody was the person you used to be, but then you came back into my life, and I realized that, your Somebody, is the person you need to be whole. And it's not about what happened in the past. It's about what will happen in the future. A-and," his voice cracked, "And I'm ready for whatever the future throws at us." I nodded, tears spilling over the rims of my eyes and down my cheeks,

"Me too." Xemnas nodded,

"The rings?" Axel pulled a ring covered in rubies and plated with gold out of his pocket. He grinned as he slid it on my finger,

"I had it made, it's one of a kind. Just like you." I smiled and pulled out the ring Yuffie had helped me pick out. It wasn't nearly as special as the one my love gave me, but it was the first ring I saw, and I loved it, and I knew Reno would too. I carefully put it on his finger and smiled, teary-eyed up at him. Xemnas glanced at each of us and then said the words we were all waiting for,

"By the power vested in me by Kingdom Hearts, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride." Axel pulled me into his arms and kissed me softly so we wouldn't get carried away in front of a crowd of people. I rested my head on his shoulder and he laughed,

"Now, you're mine!" I grinned into his shoulder and Alex jumped up into my arms,

"Can we go eat now?" I laughed,

"Of course we can sweetheart. Everythings perfect now." I took Reno's hand and we made our way back up the aisle, dodging the rainstorm of rice and bubbles.

**Yay!!! Okay, I don't really feel like writing a reception. I was going to do this thing where they order a special cake from the Destiny Islands with paopu fruit in it for just Axel Kristi and Alexis, but I think it would take too long to describe, so next chapter will be around a week after the wedding. See ya then**


	22. Give Us the Girl

**Okay, this chapter will require an epilogue because this is a month or two after the wedding. Alex's powers have blossomed and Xemnas has decided to take take some action.**

_**Months after the wedding, Alexis can now completely change what she looks like, her skin color, her facial features, and she doesn't know it now but, she will soon be able to change that of some one else.**_

_**Axel's POV**_

I groaned as I walked down the hall. _So hungry._ I walked past a few doors on my way to the kitchen, but the one to Vexen's mini-bar was the one that made me stop. Voices were coming from inside. Xemnas mused,

"This girl. She could be a great tool against the Keyblade Bearer. I believe it will be in everyone's best interest, to seize the child from Ax-...her parents." Demyx burst out,

"That's ridiculous! Alexis isn't even a year old! She doesn't know we're in the middle of a war! She wouldn't understand enough to be of any help! And how would it be in her best interest to take her away from Axel and Kixstri?! They love her! They've taken care of her from day one! She'd be heartbroken if they'd disappeared one day! We can't do this to her." Xemnas chuckled,

"Are you sure you're not doing this for Kixstri, and not for the girl?" Demyx growled,

"I know my place. I understood that since she came back with Axel. I only want to protect the girl. This could scar her indefinitely." Xemnas apparently stood up because I heard a stool crash to the floor,

"If you wish to retaliate, that would be seen as treason, Demyx! Do you want to be locked up in a cell like Roxas was? Or do you want to remain a free Nobody?" Demyx was silent for a moment,

"Fine. I'll help." I gasped,

"No!" the people in the bar went silent, "Shit!" I turned around and sped down the hall. I heard the mini-bar's door slam against the wall and Xemnas' angry shouts telling Demyx and Xigbar to go after me. I wrenched open the door to our apartment and locked it behind me. Kristi and Alexis looked up at me. I started moving chairs and tables in front of the door. Kristi sat Alexis down on the floor and ran up to me,

"Honey. What's wrong?" I gasped, out of breath,

"Th-they're going to..to try to take Al-Alexis away from us. We have to get out of here!" Kristi glanced frantically from me to Alex. I grabbed her shoulders and pulled her into my arms, "It's going to be okay. I'm going to get us out of here. Pack a duffel bag, hurry. I need to leave a note for Roxas. Tell him to stay out of this." Kristi nodded, picked up Alexis and ran into our bedroom. She locked the door behind her. I grabbed a paper napkin and a pen out of a drawer. My hand was shaking,

_Roxas, I'm sorry. We had to get out of here. You'll understand. Xemnas wants to take Alex from us. If you ever get out of here, we'll be in Traverse Town, with Cloud. Don't trust anyone, especially Demyx, he's helping them. Hope to see you soon. Reno._

I tried to hide the napkin somewhere, but Saix started pounding on the door. I dropped the note,

"Axel! Let me in!! Let me in!!" I rolled my eyes and ran to the bedroom door. It was still locked, and I could hear Kristi's sobbs coming from inside,

"Kristi! Open the door please! Honey, I need to get in there!" Kristi stopped crying and came to open the door. I wrapped my arms around her and guided her to the bed. Everything was packed and Alex had her coat on. I picked her up and opened a portal on the other side of the room. Saix and Xigbar burst through the front door. I grabbed Kristi's hand,

"Come on!" I jumped through the portal and pulled them in behind me.

We came out of the portal and were on the cobble stone street outside of Cloud's house. It probably wasn't even five o'clock. I pulled Kristi and Alex into the closest alley. I knelt down in front of Alex and hugged her,

"Babe, I need you to do something for me. O-okay?" she nodded, "I need you to change everything about you okay? your hair, your eyes, your face, even how tall you are if you can. Will you try? For me and Mommy?" she nodded again, "And if you ever lose Mommy, find Uncle Cloud okay? He'll take care of you." She nodded once again and immediately, her hair turned dark brown, her eyes turned black, she grew at least two inches taller and her nose got noticeablely smaller. I was about to stand up, but she pulled on my sleeve,

"What about you and Mommy, Daddy? Don't you need to look different too?" I smiled sadly,

"Of course sweetheart, but you don't have that kind of power, you can only change yourself, remember?" Alex gave me an uneasy look, "Alex? Is there something you didn't tell me?" She nodded,

"I've actually been working with Xemnas. A-and I can change what other people look like, I think." I bit my lip. _This is never going to work. He knows too much._ I sighed,

"Honey. Don't worry about changing. Go ahead and go back to the way you were. You're going to be safe no matter what you look like. Me and Mommy won't let anything happen to you." Alex bit her lip, nodded, and then slowly started changing back to normal. I stood up, took her hand in one of mine, took Kristi's in the other and we started walking down the road again. Then, Xemnas, Saix, Xigbar, and Demyx walked out of a portal behind us. I turned and pulled Kristi and Alex behind me. Xemnas smirked,

"Just hand over the child, _boy._ She'll be safe with us. And you and your wife won't get hurt." Alex's hands tightened around mine. I squeezed them back and glared at Xemnas,

"I'm not giving you my daughter Xemnas. I'm not subjecting her to this war." Xemnas smiled,

"Than be prepared to fight." I pushed Alex and Kristi back and summoned my chakrams,

"Kristi! Go!" I opened a portal behind me, "I'll be right behind you!" Krist ran forward and grabbed my right hand,

"I'm not leaving without you!" I pulled my hand away and turned back toward Xemnas,

"Just go! I'll be fine, I promise!" As I watched her tearfully run into the portal, I instantly felt that something was missing. I looked down at my hand, and realized, my wedding ring was gone.

**Oh noes!! Next chapter will be in Kristi's POV of where Axel sent them.**


	23. Destiny Island

**Well that last chapter really bummed me out!! Kristi accidentally took Reno's wedding ring with her!!! But where did he send them?**

_**Kristi's POV**_

I jumped through the portal and then I was falling, falling. I clutched Alex to my chest to protect her from getting hurt when ever we landed on whatever we were going to land on. But instead of landing on somthing hard, we hit warm, soft sand, bounced a few times and then came to rest inches from the tide. I sat up and pulled Alex closer to me. _Where are we? What happened to Reno?_ I would have spent more time worrying about him, but I felt something in my hand, pressing into my skin. I pulled my hand away from Alex and slowly opened it. _Reno's wedding ring._ I bit my lip, trying to hold back the tears at the irony. _It's practically telling me I'm never going to see him again._ Alex tugged on my sleeve,

"M-Mommy? Wh-where's Daddy? Where are we?" I pulled her up into my arms and stood up,

"I-I don't know sweetheart." I shoved Reno's ring into my pocket and stared down the horizon. I could have stood there for hours but some one up the beach called to me, a girl a few years younger than me, with redish-black hair a pink mini-dress,

"Um hello? Can I help you?" I bit my lip and hitched Alex up a bit higher on my waist,

"Yes. Um...Where are we?" the girl frowned and then a expression of knowing crossed her face,

"You're on Destiny Island. And I'm guessing you're looking for Sora's help? Or Riku?" My eyes widened, _Sora? Did Axel know he was going to get captured?_ I stepped forward,

"Um, yes? My name's Kristi and this is my daughter, Alexis," The girl nodded,

"Okay Kristi. I'm Kairi. Come on. I'll take you to see Sora." I smiled and followed her up to a wooden building farther inland. Kairi opened the door and I followed her in. She grinned,

"Sora!!! Riku!!! Anybody?!" Two boys raced down the stairs, pushing and shoving until Sora fell out onto the floor and the other boy who must be Riku sat on top of him and pulled his arm back, pinning him to the ground. Riku answered while still looking down at the back of Sora's head,

"Yeah?" Kairi rolled her eyes,

"Well, if you guys could keep your hands off of each other for two seconds I could tell you that someone needs your help." Riku looked at her, jumped up and wiped his hands on his pants,

"Jeez Kairi. You make it sound so much more dirty than it really is! We were just wrestling." Sora stood up and brushed himself off,

"So. Who needs our hel-" he looked up and saw me, "AHHHH!!" Then, he ran back up the stairs. Riku watched him and then turned to me,

"What the hell was that?" I grinned,

"I said I knew Sora. Never said we were friends." Riku nodded,

"So while Sora's being a big baby, what's your problem?" I frowned. I wasnt too sure if I could trust Sora, let alone some guy that was on his side I had never met before. _But Reno does. So you should too._ I sat Alex on the ground,

"My husband was taken hostage. By Organization XIII." Riku looked at Kairi,

"I-I didn't know they took humans hostage. Besides Sora and Kairi anyways." I nodded,

"Well. We're not exactly humans. We're Nobodies. Freshly disbanded from the Organization." Riku frowned,

"Nobodies, huh? So why'd you leave?" I bit my lip and looked down at Alex,

"Be-because they wanted to take our daughter." a noise alerted us to the fact that Sora was slowly coming back down the stairs,

"Sh-she's your daughter?" he pointed at Alex, "I didn't think Nobodies could have kids." Kairi punched Sora in the arm,

"Shut up!" Riku nodded,

"Which Nobody is yours?" I sighed,

"Axel." Sora did a face-palm and Riku grinned,

"Well now we have to help. We're cool with Axel. It's just the rest of the scum we hate. We'll have to start making plans and-" Sora put his hand in the air,

"Since when do Nobodies get married? Since when does Axel get married? Since when does Cloud have a second sister?" Riku looked at me,

"You're Cloud's sister?" I nodded,

"The youngest. Sid's protege, Yuffie's best friend." Kairi smiled and bent down so she was eye to eye with Alex, who backed away and hid behind my legs,

"Hey there kiddo. You hungry?" Alex looked up at me, frightened. I nodded down to her and she nodded at Kairi. Kairi held out her hands to her and Alex let her pick her up. Kairi grinned,

"Wow, you're such a big girl! How old are you? Two?" I smirked,

"Eleven months." Kairi's jaw dropped and Riku stared at me,

"Are you serious?" I nodded,

"It's a Nobody thing. She can change what she looks like too, so don't worry if you start seeing different little kids running around your house." Kairi nodded stiffly and walked through a door and into a room that I assumed was the kitchen. Riku smiled at me,

"Let's start planning!"

**Okay, I just felt bad that Riku wasn't in this story (notice I said Riku, not Sora haha) so ya, the trio is going to help Kristi get her Somebody back.**


	24. A Mask

**Quite sadly, Axel is taken back to Castle Oblivion and is tortured for the whereabouts of Kristi and Alexis.**

_**Axel's POV**_

I was thrown up against the wall. After hours of this, I was too weak to fight back. I slid to the ground and wiped some blood off my face. Xemnas kicked my ribs and I could've sworn I heard them crack,

"Where did you send them?!" he kicked me again, "Where is the girl!!!" I laughed under my breath,

"I'm not telling you shit. You can't have my daughter. So do your worst. I don't care." Xemnas growled and walked to the door,

"Fine. But I'm sure Alexis will be terrified when her father never returns, and remember, when you try to escape, we'll be right behind you, to follow you to where ever it is you sent them." I watched as he walked out the door and when I was sure he was gone, let a small gasp of pain escape from my lips. _I wonder who they'll send to torture me next. Probably Lexeaus. He's a big beefy guy._ I rolled over and laid down on the floor. I could see Roxas in the cell next to mine, unconscious, for they had tortured him just as much as they had tortured me, only I had a reason to hang on, and it took everything in me to keep those names in my head. _Alex, Kristi, Cloud, Kristi Alex, Cloud, Kristi, Alex, Kristi, Alex, Alex._ I shuddered and dropped my head to the floor. Then, someone entered my cell. They walked up to me and dropped a pen and a piece of paper in front of my face. I just stared at it and whoever it was huffed,

"Come on! I'm giving you the chance to write to your wife and your just going to sit there?!" I looked up and it was Demyx. I sighed,

"Why are you trying to help me? I thought you were working with Xemnas?" Demyx rolled his eyes,

"That's what everyone thinks, but I don't agree with Xemnas' views on this situation. Taking a child from her parents is ridiculous and just shows how much of a sick, twisted bastard Xemnas really is." I smirked at him and grabbed the paper and pen and started to write,

_Kristi, I hope you guys made it out okay. Things are pretty rough here, but I'll survive. Take care of my ring, I'll want it back when I bust out. Did you find Sora? He'd better help you or I'll kick his ass, when I get out. We've got at least one person here at the castle who's still on our side. He'll probably even be the one to give you this letter, Demyx. Don't come looking for me until you're sure Sora's plan is fool-proof. Although, Roxas is his Nobody so I'm sure he'll come up with a good plan. Roxas is locked up too, being tortured right along side me, but we're not telling them anything, don't worry, just take care of Alex and yourself. Lots of Love, Reno_

I folded up the note and handed it to Demyx. He pulled a bottle out of his coat pocket and shoved it in,

"Where do you want me to take it?" Now that I thought about it, sending him directly to them might not be such a good idea. I shakily raised my hand and opened a small portal across the room,

"Just throw it in there." Demyx shrugged and tossed the bottle into the portal. I waited a moment or two and then closed it, which really was just me losing the energy to keep it open. I sighed and pulled myslef up against the wall. I looked up at Demyx who was still standing there uncomfortably kicking his boot into the tile,

"You want to do me a favor?" He looked up at me and nodded, "Bring Roxas in here. I'm gong to send him to where Alex and Kristi are." Demyx froze for a moment and then walked back out into the hall. He checked to make sure no one else was coming and the opened Roxas' cellll. He picked up Roxas in a firemans lift and carried him into my cell and sat him on the ground. I sighed stood up, and open the portal to Destiny Island, yet again. This time, I helped Demyx drag Roxas over to the portal and we tossed him in. I collapsed to the ground again, and Demyx reached out to me but I waved his hands away,

"I'm fine. Just tired is all." I looked up at the portal and closed it. I glanced up at Demyx,

"You should leave before some one finds you down here. Go." Demyx walked to the door but stopped before leaving,

"Just one more question. Why don't you just leave? Go with Roxas and get out of here." I grinned,

"Because that would be showing weakness to Xemnas wouldn't it? Just like when you decided to be on his side. It's all a mask." Demyx frowned, nodded thoughtfully and shut my cell door behind him.

**I really like that chapter especially now that Demyx is in everyone's good books again!! yay!**


	25. It's Not Your Fault!

**Okay, back to the island**

_**Kristi's POV**_

I was lying in my bed in the guest room of Kairi, Riku, and Sora's house, when something down on the beach glinted in the morning sunlight. I carefully stood without waking Alex and walked to the window. The shining object was resting in the sand, next to a form that looked like...a body?! I quickly pulled on my coat and rushed out the door. I hurried down the stairs two at a time and burst out the front door. I ran out onto the beach and knelt next to the body. _Roxas!_ I grabbed what I now saw was a bottle and pulled it open. There was a letter inside.

_Kristi, I hope you guys made it out okay. Things are pretty rough here, but I'll survive. Take care of my ring, I'll want it back when I bust out. Did you find Sora? He'd better help you or I'll kick his ass, when I get out. We've got at least one person here at the castle who's still on our side. He'll probably even be the one to give you this letter, Demyx. Don't come looking for me until you're sure Sora's plan is fool-proof. Although, Roxas is his Nobody so I'm sure he'll come up with a good plan. Roxas is locked up too, being tortured right along side me, but we're not telling them anything, don't worry, just take care of Alex and yourself. Lots of Love, Reno_

I put the letter in my pocket and looked back at Roxas. His face was covered in bruises and he had a deep cut on his forehead. I bit my lip, _Does Reno look much different from this?_ I carefully lifted Roxas' head onto my lap and shouted back up to the house,

"Help!!! Someone!! Help!!!" Riku was the first to run out, wearing nothing but a pair of jeans, and Kairi followed wearing shorts and a t-shirt. Riku came up to me and before I could tell him who it was he gasped,

"Roxas!" he reached down and pulled Roxas up into a fireman's lift and carried him into the house I follwed behind him with Kairi in tow. Riku dropped Roxas on the couch and went into the kitchen I could hear Alex in the guest room,

"Mommy?!" I ran back up the stairs and made sure she didn't come down until we had Roxas moved. I knelt down in front of her,

"It's okay sweety I'm here. Go back to bed." Alex rubbed her eyes with her fists,

"B-but I heard you yelling Mommy. What happened?" I sighed,

"Nothing baby, nothing you should see right now. Now go back to bed," she started to protest, "Now!" she rolled her eyes and walked back to the room, grumbling under her breath. I sighed and walked back down the stairs. Kairi was sitting next to the couch, dabbing at the cut on Roxas' forehead with rubbing alcohol. Riku came back into the room carrying a bottle of aspirin and sat it on the table next to Kairi. I sighed. _If I had my materia I could heal him right now and see what's going on!_ I walked up next to the couch and sat next to his head. I took the soaked gauze from Kairi's hand and started taking care of the wound myself. I would have dropped the aspirin down his throat too but Alex appeared at the top of the stairs. She shouted with glee,

"Uncle Roxy!!" she ran down the stairs and Riku tried to catch her before she could get to the couch but he was too slow. She ran under his arms and jumped onto the couch, wrapping her arms around Roxas' neck. When he didn't return the hug, Alex looked up and screamed,

"What happened?! What's wrong with Uncle Roxy?!" I jumped up and pulled her away. She kept trying to look at him but I pressed her face into my shoulder,

"I told you to go back to bed!" She shrieked into my shoulder,

"What happened to Roxas!!!!???" I carried her back up the stairs and into our room, ignoring her screams of protest. I locked the door behind me and sat her on the bed. She ran to the door and started hitting it, every smack on the door emphasizing her words,

"What...is...wrong...with...Uncle...Roxy???!!!!" I pulled her away from the door and sat on the bed, pulling her into my lap. She glared up at me,

"Why won't you tell me anything Mom?! Anything that's going on right now is because of me! I need to know!" I sighed,

"First off, none of this is your fault. It's Xemnas'. When Daddy sent us here, he did something very brave. And sometimes, people have to pay for bravery, that's exactly what happened to Roxas and probably to Daddy too." Alex's eyes widened,

"Daddy looks like that?!" I held her close to me,

"We don't know that! Xemnas is trying to hurt them to find out where we are. They're doing this to protect us." she jumped up and started pacing the room,

"If Xemnas is hurting Daddy to get to us we should just go to him Mommy. I don't want Daddy to get hurt!" I sighed,

"Sweetheart. Do you think I want your father hurt? Or worse, killed? No. But he sent us away for a reason. He understood what he was getting in to. He doesn't want us to come for him until we have a sure plan. Right now, we have to take care of Uncle Roxy, okay? Can you help me do that?" she bit her lip, her eyes swimming with tears and nodded. I pulled her into a tight hug. Then, Riku came and knocked on the door,

"He's awake." I let go of Alex and looked down at her,

"Will you stay here for me while I talk to Roxas? When I'm finished you can come and see him." she nodded and I stood up and walked to the door. I opened it and walked back down the stairs, Roxas was still sitting on the couch, hold an ice pack to his eye. I ran forward and sat next to him,

"What happened?" Roxas sighed and grabbed at his side in pain, his ribs must have been broken,

"They're trying to force your where-abouts out of us. Demyx is helping us though. Axel looks even worse than I do. He can barely keep a portal open anymore." I heard a gasp from upstairs and looked up and saw Alex's bright blue eyes watch me from the top of the stairs. I stood up to confront her but she disappeared and seconds later, I heard the crash of breaking glass. I ran upstairs to the room and our window was completely shatter. I ran to the sill and saw Alex running across the sand. I glanced over my shoulder and when I looked back to the beach, the only thing I saw of Alex was a swirl of black as her portal closed.

**This is allll Xemnas' fault. He's probably the one that taught her how to open a portal grrr**


	26. Do You Believe That?

**Greaaaaaat. Now the eleven year old who looks four has gone off to save her father...without a plan....with out help. What a retard lol jk. This will probably be the last chapter on Destiny Island, the next one will be from Alex's POV.**

_**Roxas' POV**_

I watched anxiously as Kristi ran upstairs and heard her call out,

"Alex!!!!!!! Come back!!!!" I shakily stood up and made my way to the stairs. Kristi came barreling down them and crashed into my arms, I was barely able to keep standing. Kristi was sobbing into my shoulder when Riku, Kairi, and Sora came back into the room,

"Al-Alex. She's gone!! Sh-She opened a portal a-and left!!" I gingerly wrapped my arms around her and stood there, letting her cry herself out. Riku stepped forward, pulling on his white and yellow vest,

"We'll get going as soon as possible. We're going to get our Keychains, and then we'll leave. Do you need one Roxas?" I looked up at him,

"No," I reached into my pocket, "I have plenty." Riku nodded and was followed up by the stairs by Sora and Kairi. I rested my head on top of Kristi's,

"It's going to be okay. We're going to find her. We're going to save her and Axel. Nothing is going to get in our way. I promise." Kristi looked up at me,

"This is all my fault. If I had just kept to myself when I kept to the castle, I wouldn't have brought a child into the world during this war. I shouldn't have been stupid enough to carry her through it. I should have just gotten an abortion, saved her from this. But its too late." She started crying into my shoulder. I glared at her and pulled her away from me,

"Don't you ever say that, do you hear me?!" she looked up at me, "Having a kid is the best thing that ever happened to Axel, and she's is going to be perfectly fine. She _is_ Axel's kid. Have you seen the weapons Xemnas had made for her?! _Chakrams_! Exactly like Axel's only blue, like _your_ blades. She is _your_ child and she _will_ be able to take care of herself until we get there! You have to believe that!" She frowned at me,

"Do you really believe that? Do you as her _godfather_ believe that my baby can take care of herself in a castle full of expertly trained fighters?!" I bit my lip,

"Yes. Yes I do. And I think that if you asked her godmother, she would tell you the exact same thing." Kristi looked up at me for a moment, and then nodded in agreement. Then, Riku, Kairi and Sora came walking down the stairs. Riku glanced at Kristi and then back at me,

"Are you ready to go?" Kristi nodded and raised her hand, opening a portal on the other side of the room. I took her hand and walked through it, the other three following behind us.

**Awww. Isn't Roxas an awesome guy? lol next chapter will be Alex's POV**


	27. Captured

**Yay!!! Alex to teh rescue!!!!**

_**Alexis' POV**_

I stepped out of the portal and found myself in our old apartment. As expected, the place had been cleared out the door boarded shut until another Nobody came into existence. I pulled the note that Daddy had left for Mom out of my pocket. _Demyx is on our side. I have to find Uncle Demy._ I put that back into my pocket and pulled out Daddy's ring, which I had grabbed from Mommy's bag before I left. I took off my necklace and slipped the ring on it, and then put it back on. _If I'm going to save Daddy, I have to be strong._ I pulled my small backpack up higher on my shoulder and then opened another portal directly into Uncle Demy's room. I jumped through it and when I came out in Demyx's room, I noticed that everything had changed. All the instruments were piled into one corner, and the stage was now home to a small desk. I walked up to it, and it was covered in papers. I picked up the papers and most of them were maps to the worlds, and of Castle Oblivion. Secret passages I could never have imagined being there were everywhere, and on the back of one map, was a note.

_Hey Kix, sorry about what I did to you. But, I'm going to try and set things right. I'm helping Axel get out of here. But he probably already told you that in his note. If you ever get here and find this note, use the map to find passage 11. Actually if you're reading this note, you're probably standing right on top of it. I'll be hiding there. Xemnas knows I'm helping Ax. He just doesn't want to do anything until he's got me in his grasp. So come into the passage. It's the most direct way to Axel, without being seen. Missing you, Demyx_

As I was reading the letter, I noticed small stains on the paper, that could only be from tears. _Demyx used to love Mom?_ I shook the thought from my mind and stuffed his note into my pocket as well. I then got down on my knees and searched for some sign of a secret passage. Then, I saw it. A small indentation right next to my hand. I slipped my fingers into it and pulled up. The passage swung open and I peeked down into it. Darkness. I sighed, _Of course. I find a passage to Daddy, and it's pitch black. Wonderful._ I swung my legs out into it and jumped. I fell for a few seconds and then landed on hard, stone floor. I looked around and I still couldn't see anything. I summoned my chakrams and they erupted with glowing blue flames. I loved these things. An insta-nightlight, and totally awesome weapons. I held one out in front of me and started calling out to Demyx,

"Demyx!! Uncle Demy!!!! Are you in here??!!" Something moved down at the end of the passage, and then a ray of light filled the corridor. I panicked and dismissed my chakrams, pressing myself up against the wall. Some how, Xaldin had found the passage, from the other end,

"Come on out Alex. We're not going to hurt you. It's me, Unca Xaldy, remember?" He was soooo much bigger than me but I was, for lack of a better word, pissed. I came all the way down this dark and dirty passage to find my dad, and I end up finding one of my annoying 'Uncles' I summoned my chakrams again and stepped out into the middle of the hall,

"You're," flames erupted from the chakrams once again, "Not," I could feel my eyes changing color, most likely red, while watching his widen, "My" my hair turned black, "UNCLE!!!!!" I charged at him, and sliced off a piece of his pathetic dread-locks. He turned and looked at me,

"Seems Xemnas trained you well." I grinned,

"A bit too well, don't you think?" with a flick of my wrist I threw the chakram at his face, like a frisbee. It went past him so quickly that when I caught it, I didn't think it hit him, but then, a bright red line appeared on his face, and blood started streaming down his cheek. He wiped at it and glared at me,

"Now you've done it. Xemnas told me not to hurt you, but you've gone too far this time." He summoned his spears but I was too slow. He threw one and it went right through my arm, pinning me to the wall. Blood start pouring down my arm and I tried to pull the spear out, but it was in too deep. I was slowly losing conciousness from the blood loss. He walked up to me,

"So sorry." and everything after that was a blur, except for the searing pain of him wrenching the spear out of the wall and out of my arm.

_I was carried down to the dungeons. Someone started screaming, "What did you do to my daughter?!" Daddy. I felt myself being thrown up against a wall, and sliding to the floor. I looked around aimlessly,"D-Daddy?" he crawled up next to me, "I-I'm here baby. It's going to be okay." Some one came up behind him, "She's lost a lot of blood-" "I know!" Daddy looked up at who I now saw was Uncle Demy, "Get me something to slow the bleeding with." Demyx shrugged and walked away. Daddy looked up at someone who was outside of the cell, "Why would you do this?! She's just a little girl!" Someone chuckled. "A little girl who needs to learn, that a Nobody's place is fighting for the Nobodies, not against them." Daddy stood up, "Her place is wherever she wants to be!" The person outside of the cell laughed, "Whatever" Daddy came back to me and held me in his arms, "I'm so sorry baby. I'm so sorry." Something pressed against my arm and I think I screamed, because Daddy started crying, "I'm so sorry."_

**Crap. I didn't want Alex to get captured too!! Damn ebil-invisible-writer-person-syndrome (EIWPS like the uncomfortable form of OOOPPS) lol**


	28. That's What Mommy Meant

**Fav this story for cheesy father/daughter moments!!!!! lol**

_**Axel's POV**_

I sat on the ground, holding a still unconcious Alex in my lap. We had stopped the bleeding, and tied my shirt sleeve around it like a bandage, but I knew that if we didn't get medical attention for her soon, it would get infected and probably spread throughout her body. I pressed my face into her hair, crying for at least the fifth time tonight. I was hoping that it might bring her around. She never liked it when I cried, but no matter how long or how hard I cried, she stayed the limp, lifeless form she'd been for hours. I was about ready to give up, when she stirred in my arms. I looked down at her,

"Alex?" I whispered, "Alex, honey are you okay?" she looked blankly up at me,

"D-Daddy?" I gently pulled her up into a hug,

"I-I'm here baby. It's going to be okay. It's going to be okay." I wasn't sure whether I was trying to reassure her, or me, but she started trying to take care of me. She rested her hand on my cheek,

"Don't cry Daddy. It's going to be okay. Remember? We're going to take care of each other until Mommy gets here. Or try to find our way out. We will Daddy. I promise." I smiled and shook my head. She was the bravest little girl I had ever seen. She really was my kid. I sighed,

"Honey? What were you thinking when you came here?" She pressed her face into my shoulder,

"I wanted to protect you Daddy. Keep you from looking like Uncle Roxy. And, I thought you might want this back." She reached down her shirt and pulled out a thin silver chain. Hanging from it, was my wedding ring. I sighed and picked it up between my thumb and index finger. _She came all this way, to bring me my wedding ring. And nearly got herself killed._ I smiled and tucked the chain back down her shirt,

"Your keep it for now, baby." Alex frowned, but rested her head on my arm,

"I'm so tired Daddy." I grinned,

"That's because you've been very brave." She glanced up at me,

"So that's what Mommy meant." I looked down at her,

"What Mommy meant about what?" but she was already asleep

**Short chapter.....*gloom***


	29. I Am A Nobody

**Week later.....so ya.**

_**Alex's POV**_

I heard someone walking down the hall, and did what Daddy always told me to do when someone came. I crawled into the corner and curled myself into a ball. I had no idea where Daddy was. They had him moved two day's before. He could be dead for all I know. The footsteps got faster and louder as they approached. I pressed myself even further into the corner, the bruises on my back screaming in protest as they were squished up against the wall. A group of people ran past my cell, but they weren't wearing Organization cloaks. I carefully stood up and staggered over to the bars. _Who was that?_ A voice was echoing down the hall,

"Reno!! Alex!! Reno!!!" I dropped down to my knees. I didn't know whether or not I was halucinating from lack of food but I didn't care. I called back,

"Mommy!! Mommy!! I'm down here!!" I heard nothing for a few minutes, and then a two pairs of feet were thundering back down the hall in my direction. Mom and Roxas stopped in front of my cell. Mommy dropped down to the floor in front of me and took my hand,

"Don't worry sweetheart. We're going to get you out of here." I looked from her to Roxas. I loved them both, but they weren't the face I was longing to see,

"Have you found Daddy yet?" Mom shook her head and I rested mine on the bars of my door, "I'm not leaving until we do," Mom started to interrupt me but I stopped her, "I don't care how long I have to go without food. We're getting Daddy out first." Roxas shook his head,

"Babe don't be stupid. We're taking you back to Destiny Island, and then me and your mom will come back for him." I stood up and walked to the back wall of my cell, as far away from them as possible,

"I'm not going back to Destiny Island. I don't know anyone there!! How can I trust them?! How can you trust them?! Xemnas told me the stories Mom. They hate Nobodies like us. Why should I live with people that hate my kind?!" she started to say something, but I stopped her again, "I know Dad never wanted me to be a Nobody! But it's what I am, and nothing is ever going to change that! So I'm staying here until either you or me save Dad. Even if it means..joining Xemnas." Mom gasped and Roxas slammed his fist on the wall,

"Alex!" I looked up at him, rolled my eyes and walked back up to the bars. He grabbed my chin and made me look at him, "Going back to Xemnas is NOT going to save Axel!! Once Xemnas has what he wants, meaning you, he's going to get rid of all your old ties, so you can never turn back!! Don't you get it?! That's what Diz did to me!! He destroyed Twilight Town!! I had nothing to go back to until I realized that when I rejoined with Sora, I wouldn't disappear!! And somehow, I came back!! I'm pretty sure it was because I knew your father still needed me as his friend!!! Sacrificing yourself, will only destroy Axel. So don't even think something like that. We're taking you back to Destiny Island, and you're going to stay there until we get back! You're not going to fight! You're going to stay with Riku and Kairi and be safe! Do you understand me?!" I looked down at my feet, but Roxas made me look up at him again, "Do you understand me?" I pulled my face away and walked to where the secret passage was. I looked at Roxas over my shoulder,

"How about, I show you where I think they're keeping Dad? And then maybe, I'll let you take me back." Roxas shrugged and I pushed open the passage, "This is how I got in here. There used to be guards outside my cell everyday, probably to make sure I didn't go back the way I came. I have the feeling, they're either keeping Dad in here, or at the other end. In Demyx's room." Roxas glanced down the passage and then back at me. His Keyblades appeared in his hands. He cut through the bars easily with them, and then him and Mom stpped through into my cell. I walked into the dark corridor, followed closely by them.

**Okay as you're probably wondering, "Just how old is Alex physically by this point?" Well, I haven't really been paying attention to that, but seeing as how she looked two the day after she was born, and this is about a year later I'm gonna throw a wild guess and say...around twelve, based on her brattiness, so ya there's the answer for you. Next chapter, epic battle scene, everyone's gonna die, with the help of Axel's death scene, but don't worry, there will be a sequel *devious finger tapping* hehehehehehe**


	30. Gone

**Okay. I've researched every death scene of the Organization and I think I've got this.**

_**Alex's POV**_

We came out of the passage, and I saw Daddy, slumped over on the other side of the room. I ran to him,

"Daddy. Are you okay?" He looked up at me and shook his head,

"You shouldn't've come." I Iooked at him,

"What?"

"Alex!" Mom called to me. I turned. She was being held back by an uneasy Xigbar and an angry looking Luxord. Roxas was being held up to the wall by Xaldin. Demyx was on the ground next to Lexeaus, bleeding. I stood up and Xemnas stepped forward,

"If you surrender now child, we will spare your family." I summoned my chakrams,

"Not likely." I was about to charge him, but a flash of red stopped me in my tracks. Daddy had jumped up and tackled Xemnas, knocking him to the ground,

"You're not going to lay a hand on my daughter!!" Roxas kneed Xaldin in his stomach and his Keybladdes appeared in his hands. Mom pressed her feet against the wall, and launched herself up and away from Xigbar and Luxord. Her katanas appeared in her hands. Then, all hell broke loose. Flashes of light and the sounds of blade against blade filled the room. I tried my best to fight, but I couldn't see anything, and ended up with a pretty nice slice through my side. I pressed my hand to it to slow the bleeding. Then, a very bright flash of ight, almost like an explosion filled the rrom. Everyone paused for a moment and then continued fighting. I glanced around the room, and saw Daddy sprawled out on the floor. I clambered across the floor to his side, tears streaming down my cheeks,

"D-Daddy. You're fading away." He glanced up at me and took my hand,

"That's what you get when you put your whole being into an attack." I tried to smile through my tears,

"Daddy, we don't have beings." I noticed that he was crying and he shook his head,

"Don't say that. We have beings. It all depends on what we do with them. That's what determines whether or not we're heartless." I sighed and pressed my face into his shoulder,

"Don't leave me Daddy. I need you." He made me looked at him,

"I will never leave you. I'll always be...in your heart." right after he said that, Mommy screamed and I watched as he slowly disappeared into darkness. I turned to looked at Mommy, but she was on the ground. Bleeding. I screamed,

"Mommy!" I ran across the room, ducking spells from the many Keyblades that were now in the room. I dropped down next to Mom. She had been stabbed, in the very center of her stomach, "Don't die Mommy. Daddy wanted us to be safe. Remember? You told me that. So you have to stay here...with me....Please!!" She looked up at me,

"Your Daddy will take care of you." I shook my head,

"No Mommy, he's already gone." She glanced down her hands and then started to cry,

"Well than that changes things...Roxas!!" I looked up at him at the same time he looked up at us. He dropped his Keyblades and ran to our side,

"What happened?!" I shook my head, but Mom started talking,

"Take Alex and go!! Leave, find somewhere safe!! Tell Cloud what happened to us." Roxas' browed furrowed,

"Us?" I wrapped my arms around his waist,

"Daddy's gone." Roxas looked at my face, covered in tears, wrapped his arms around my shoulder and started to cry. He looked at Mom,

"So just take Alex and leave you here?! That's ridiculous!!" Mom shook her head and took Roxas' hand,

"You're her godfather. I need you to take care of her!" Her voice changed with the last four words. She sounded more like a leader than my Mom. And then, her hand slackened and dropped to the ground,

"Mom. Mommy!!" Roxas pulled me up into his arms and ran to the passage. He closed it behind us and ran to the other end. He opened a portal and jumped through. We came out directly into Uncle Cloud's house. Tifa was standing there and when she saw us, she screamed,

"Oh my god what happened?!" I looked up at her, unable to speak. Roxas shook his head, and used the term I had only ever heard used by Uncle Cloud,

"The two bravest Turks in the world, were just killed. To protect their daughter." Tifa stared at him for a minute, and then started to cry,

"Reno? A-and Kristi? They're...gone?" Roxas nodded, and then Cloud walked into the room. He saw the blood on my clothes and looked up at Roxas,

"What the hell happened?!" Tifa grabbed his arms,

"Reno, and Kristi are..." She couldn't hold back her tears anymore. She threw herself into his arms and cried into his shoulder. Cloud glanced up at me, and though his face didn't show it, I could've sworn, I saw a tear rolling down his face.

An hour later, Cloud had used some materia to heal my wound, so now it was nothing more that a puckered scar. I was sitting next to Roxas, my head resting on his shoulder and his arm over mine. Cloud was standing outside of Tifa's room, waiting for her to come out. Apparently, he decided it was a lost cause, because he sighed, and came back into the living room to sit. Tears were slowly streaming down all of our faces. Roxas shook my shoulder a bit and I looked up at him,

"You ready to go?" Cloud and I shouted in unison,

"Go?!" Roxas nodded,

"Your mom told me to take you somewhere safe, this is the first place Xemnas is going to look," I sighed. _He's right. We need to go,_

"Let's go back to Destiny Island. They never knew we were there." Roxas nodded and picked me up. Cloud put a hand on Roxas' chest and stopped him from going anywhere,

"Whoa. What gives you the authority, to just pick up my niece and leave. I'm her next of kin, I should be the one to keep her safe." Roxas rolled his eyes,

"Were you one of the people that risked their lives to protect her? No. And, if you had paid attention to what i just said, Kristi told me to take her. So step aside." Cloud looked at me,

"No. I'm her uncle, I think I should be the one to take care of her." Roxas glared at him,

"Well, I'm her father's best friend, and I was told to keep her safe, so I'm taking her whether you like it or not." Cloud stood there for a minute and then stepped out of the way,

"Fine. But you," he stuck his finger into Roxas' face, "Are no longer welcome here." I looked up at both of them,

"Guys-" Roxas started talking over me,

"Fine. I wasn't planning on coming back anyways." Then, he turned and carried me out the door.

***sniff* hated that chapter....MY HUSBAND DIED!!!!!......and so did I? then how am I still writing this? *switches characters* OH NOES!!!! MY DADDY DIED!!!!!! and now my uncles hate each other...oh well. See ya next chapter!!! *waves***


	31. Christmas

**Okay. This is more of a 'preview' to the sequel....two years later**

_**Alex's POV**_

I was curled up on my bed when Roxas came in and sat down next to me. I looked about his age now, even though we both knew I was only three years old,

"Come on babe. You got to get up. It's Christmas." I groaned. Holidays didn't have much meaning to me, after Mom and Dad died, but I reluctantly crawled out of bed anyways. I swayed a bit, and Roxas kept me from falling, and then I made my way down the stairs. We had a small tree, but not many presents underneath it. Ever since we went into hiding, Roxas couldn't even go out and find a job, so we scraped together what we could for Christmas and made do with that. I picked up one of the cookies on the table and started eating it. I glanced downat the tree. Two presents. _It's more than last year_ I picked them up and walked over to the couch. Twirling Dads wedding ring between my fingers, I sat down and opened the first one. _I didn't think Uncle Cloud would send me a present this year._ I stared into the small box for a moment and then realized what it was. _Keys?!_ I looked up at Roxas and then ran to the front window. Sitting in the driveway was a motorbike just like Cloud's only newer, and cleaner. I jumped up and down on the spot, shoved the keys into my robe pocket and then walked back into the living room. I sat down in front of Roxas' feet with his present and started tearing at the paper. I opened the box and inside was an intricately framed picture of him and my dad. Sitting on top of the Twilight Town clocktower in their Organization robes, eating sea-salt ice cream. I let a single tear fall from my eyes before I stood up and gave Roxas a hug,

"Thank you. It's even better than last years." Every year, he gave me a new picture of him and Daddy, or pictures that Cloud sent him of Daddy with Mom. And every year they made me cry. But it was good. Then, someone knocked on the door. I stood up, but Roxas carefully pushed me back down onto the couch. His Keyblade appeared in his hand and he edged around the corner to the front hall. And then, the door slammed open and Roxas screamed and fell back into my view. I stood up and then two people at the door started laughing. _Yuffie and Leon_. Yuffie walked up next to Roxas,

"Dude! Put that giant key away!! You'll poke someone's eye out!!" Yuffie was one of the few people who didn't know that Roxas was my godfather. We knew that she was too hyper to keep a secret right now, so she just thinks I moved in with my boyfriend, the Keyblade Bearer. Leon walked in with a huge sack over his shoulder, and helped Roxas up. He knew, but we made him swear not to tell Yuffie. I ran forward and gave Yuffie a hug. She grinned,

"Jeez, you're getting so big!! Well, we brought presents, because we know how tight things are right now." Leon dropped the bag on the couch and flopped down next to it,

"A lot of presents. And she made me carry them the whole way!...Nice bike by the way." I grinned and before I could say 'thank you' Yuffie jumped in front of me,

"So! Are you guys going to the Christmas party down the street? Only Nobodies aren't going." I raised my eyebrows at her bad joke, "What? I'm just trying to lighten the mood!" I rolled my eyes and looked at Roxas. He shrugged,

"I guess." Yuffie clapped her hands,

"Yay!!!" She grabbed Leon's hand and dragged him to the door, "We'll see you there!" and then she ran out the door. I shook my head and looked at Roxas,

"So you're going to be my date for the party?" Roxas grinned,

"I guess?" I laughed and started digging through the bag of presents. Roxas walked over to the tree and picked up the last box, "You got me a present?" I looked up at him,

"Yeah." he tore off the paper and opened the box. He bit his lip and looked up at me,

"How did you find this?" I looked down into the box at the picture of Roxas, and his three friends, Hayner, Pence, and Olette. I grinned,

"I found it in Dad's things. I guess when he destroyed your room in Twilight Town, he took it with him." he nodded and pulled me into a tight hug,

"Thank you. So much." I wrapped my arms around him,

"You really miss them don't you?" He looked down at me,

"I'm happy with what I have now. You've got to put the past behind you, and keep moving forward."

**Okay the sequel will start at the party.....so see ya then!!!**


End file.
